pokemonxdigimon generations
by ashxryuko27
Summary: after his success of the Alola pokemon league Ash and his pokemon find themselves in the digital world and met his new friends the digidestined but the forces of darkness will stop at nothing to destroy him AshxkarixsoraxMimixDawnxZoeXMayXLillie
1. chapter 1

**PokemonXDigimon generations**

**chapter 1**

**World's collide**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story and reimagined of Chris ketchum's old story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story AshxKarixSoraxMimixZoexDawnxMayxLillie**

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an raven-hair teen who's wearing blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him as thier walking towards viradian forest for some relaxation "this is great pikachu we do need a break since after winning the Alola pokemon league against Gladion. " Turns out that teen was Ash ketchum from pallet town who is now the Alola region pokemon champion then he later became the champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kalos with his pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu as he agreed with his friend they just want to relax and take a walk but wasn't till they hear someone "Hey Ash!" as Ash look and saw a beautiful blunette girl about his age has a fair complexion, blue eyes and blue long hair of the same color. Her outfit is a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white hat with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. At her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black mid-knee socks. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. as Ash recognize her

"Dawn!" as Ash stands up and gives her a high five "It's been a long time Ash!" she said as Pikachu was playing with Piplup "Don't forget me!" as Ash saw a slim girl of average height. She has brown long hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her single fringe on her brown long hair is nearly identical to her father, Norman's. She wears a red short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes but was happy to see her.

"May long time no see!" he said to her as May nodded "Who knew we get to see each other after 2 years!" said May it was been two years after the Alola league

"Hey Ash! mind we take a walk like old times." said Dawn as Ash likes the idea "Yeah we got lot to talk about." said Ash as they're walking Dawn tells Ash yhat she won the grand festival in Jhoto and May won the grand festival in Hoenn at last made Ash impressed

"You two had been doing great." Ash said to them "Yes and we heard about you won the Alola league and we came to see you." said Dawn as Ash was surprised

"how did you two know that?" Ash asked as a new voice appeared "I told them." as Ash looked and saw young girl with green eyes and platinum blonde long hair with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent blue outlines, a pair of long socks and white flat shoes.

"Lillie when did you come to Kanto?" Ash asked her

"Yesterday thought i just come to see you when i saw your friends Dawn and May we got along great also i told them about your success...and professor Kukui want me to give you this." Lillie gives Ash a pokemon egg in the container

"Wow a pokemon egg. Thanks Lillie!" Ash thanked her as the rotomdex appeared from his backpack "What do you think is inside Ash?" Rotomdex asked as Ash smiled "I don't know but i can't wait till it hatches." Ash puts the egg in his backpack

"Ash since you are now a Alola champion what are going to do next?" May asked him as Ash was in deep thinking

"I don't know May i been traveling to be the best like no one ever was but i believe there's something missing from my journey." Ash said to her

"Really is it like you're alone or something." Dawn asked as Ash blushed

"Well...I'm afraid so cause what was missing from my whole life was..." Ash was going to finish his sentence until Lillie spot something "Ash look out!" as Lillie pushes Ash away from a light that crashed near him

"Thanks Lillie." as Lillie blushed then Ash had a look at the light that crashed near his location but revealed to be a handheld device was gold and purple with a stylized M on it "What is that Ash?" Dawn asked as Ash has no clue than Rotomdex scans it but no data

"Item unknown Ash." he said but Ash then heard a voice but was from the device "Touch it." Ash wondered as the girls see Ash going to pick it up which he did suddenly a light appeared and went bright as it was clear Ash, pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, May and Lillie are gone

By then Ash was on the grass and starting to wake up "Ah...man what in a..." Ash saw new surroundings like he was in the forest "This isn't Viradian forest?" Ash said then he noticed pikachu "Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked as pikachu wakes up "Yeah I'm ok." pikachu covered his mouth and surprised Ash "Oh...my...Arceus you can talk!" Ash said

"Whoa you can understand me now!" said pikachu then Ash notice one problem "Where's Dawn, May and Lillie!" Ash said realized the girls are gone but Ash notice more weird things that he has his pokemon with them but not six anymore "All my pokemon from the lab here with me?" Ash said confused

"Ash i have a feeling we're not in Kanto anymore?" pikachu replied to him "You're right pikachu but where are we is the answer?" Ash and pikachu start walking to try and think where they are until they heard a new voice "Hello is anyone here i got lost from my team!" said a female voice

"Ash there's people here after all!" said pikachu as Ash find it odd because there's no human inhabitants in this world "Let's investigate first pikachu!" as Ash volunteered to go first to investigate the voice "I hope if this person is friendly or not." Ash thought as he went closer to the figure then Ash saw it was a girl about his age wearing a hairclip that pulls left side of her short brown hair. much tallershe wears a sleeveless white and pink turtleneck shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white socks, and pink and gray boots with black soles. Ash was blushing by the girl so was she

"Hi...?" Ash asked thought was a stupid question "Hi are you new here?" she asked him "Well yes i was but got send here by that light?" Ash tells her "You two last thing i remember was at home then my digivice was acting strange and changed until a light came and brought me here?" she said to him

"Digivice?" Ash asked confused till the girl shows him her handheld device was revealed to be a digivice as Ash saw the similar model design with a stylized M as he show her his

"Are you a digidestined like i am?" She asked as Ash was more confused "Sorry but i only got my digivice from a different world i come from and this is pikachu my pokemon?" Ash tells her

"From a other world...sorry i asked." she said but Ash spoke "It's fine but you know about this world?" Ash asked

"Yes you're in the digital world where creature live here are digimon different than your cute friend pikachu." she pets him and pikachu likes it "And I'm Kari...Kari kamiya." Kari introduced her name to Ash

"Kari...that's a cute name you had I'm Ash...Ash ketchum." said Ash as kari started to blushed by his sincerity "thanks Ash and your name is great." Ash started to blush again "Kari!" as Kari remembered the voice as she opened her backpack and see a cat like creature with gauntlets and a tail ring on her tail "Gatomon we made new friends." as Gatomon looks at Ash and pikachu

"hi there I'm Gatomon." said Gatomon ss Ash has a look at Gatomon gor the first time

"hi Gatomon I'm Ash and this is pikachu." said Ash introduces himself and pikachu to her "Nice to meet you gatomon." said pikachu as Gatomon notice the new digivice and knew what it is

"The legendary Master Digivice." Gatomon said as she got the attention of the others.

"You know it Gatomon?" Kari asked as Gatomon nodded "yes Kari it's A powerful digivice that was created when the Digital World was first created. Unfortunately, no one was worthy enough to wield it." Gatomon then look at Ash "And now it chose you Ash as one of the legendary digimasters." said Gatomon as Ash was surprised

"Wait it must be a mistake." Ash tells her but Gatomon trust him "It's no mistake Ash the digital world choose you for a reason." she said to him as Kari brings out hers

"did mine change too." as Gatomon looks at Kari's digivice "Yes you too was chosen to be the digimaster Kari." she said to her as Ash and Kari now learn they become the digimasters then they heard a sound and look near the bush and saw a very young boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes.He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone was with a winged digimon playing with the baby digimon

"Tk." Kari replied as Ash looks at her "you know him Kari." Ash asked as Kari nodded "he's my friend and the seventh digidestined came here before me." as Kari shows Ash her picture of the older Tk wearing a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat.but Ash in deep thinking once more now hits him

"Kari this must be three years ago means we're in the past" that shocked Kari but she remembered this spot Tk told him about

"Wait if it's true Ash then..." as they notice a lion humanoid digimon was staring at Tk and patamon "I'm obliged to obey your command, Devimon." He rips his sword from its sheath. All the baby digimon in front of TK and Patamon have scared faces.

"Okay, so you don't wanna play any games." said Tk as Patamon turns his head.

"Leomon's come back!" said Patamon

"Huh?" He turns and sees Leomon, who runs down the cliff side with sword in hand. "Boom Bubble!" Leomon is hit and stops on the wall.

"We gotta get outta here!" said Patamon

"Yeah!" Tk agreed They turn and run. Leomon walks in the trees searching for his prey while TK and Patamon hide behind a tree, TK covering his head with his hands.

"He's scary." said Tk as Ash see Kari's friend in trouble as he brings out two pokeballs "Ash what are you doing?" Kari asked him "Kari there's no way I'm letting him hurt your friend." Ash said as Kari seen his bravery and courage as he's going to help

"Leomon was always a good digimon, I just wish we could get rid of the Black Gear that's causing him to be so mean." said Patamon

"That's easier said than done!" said Tk as Leomon looks from side to side. "He's just way too big!" Tk replied

"Hello, you've got company!" They turn around and see Ogremon holding a squirming Poyomon between his fingers. "You're a nice little kid, aren't ya? Get your hide out here so I can get a good look at ya! 'Cause if you don't your little friend here's gonna squeak his last squeak." said a other Ogremon

"Patamon, we gotta save 'em!" said Tk as Patamon is in deep thought "Poor Leomon, I know he wouldn't attack us if that stupid Black Gear didn't have him under an evil spell! He'd come over to our side, if we could only figure out a way to help him." as Ogremon waits for their reaction.

"I gotta protect TK from Ogremon! But he's so big and I'm not..." until Leomon growls and slashes at the tree behind the two.

"TK!" said Patamon

"I've been commanded by my master to take the Digidestined!" He raises his sword and they gasp until "Krookodile dragon claw!" Ash shouted as his pokemon has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw know as Krookodile The claws on one of Krookodile's hands glow light blue and it slashes Leomon with them knocking him down

"What the?" Ogremon said seeing krookodile then Tk was been saved by a canine Pokémon resembling a wolf. "Hey thanks who are you?" Tk asked Ash "I'm Ash" Ash introduces himself to Tk

"Ash awesome name and nice to meet you." said Tk as they see Leomon was back up "You interfere intruder now you die!" Ash has Krookodile and his pokemon call Lycanroc to defend Tk "You want Tk you had to go through me" Ash said to him "That be arranged." as he has his sword out

"Howling Blaster!" A blue energy beam is shot from the trees that Leomon jumps away from it as a boy about Ash's age his hair is as spiky as ever. He now wears a sleeveless green turtleneck, brown gloves, navy blue jeans, dark brown shoes with gray soles, light green socksriding Garurumon rides in.

"TK!" he said

"You came in time!" said Tk as They stop in front of the stump left of the tree and boy jumps down to run to TK.

"That was close!" he said

"Yeah. you should think my new friend Ash, he saved me." said Tk as Matt looks at Ash "Thanks you saved Tk." he said as Ash has his thumb up "Alwats there to help." he said then Garurumon jumps up and blasts at Leomon who holds his sword out to block it. Leomon carries Garurumon out from the trees and land in the field but didn't look behind Lycanroc stands up on its hind legs and an orange aura surrounds its body. It then slams its front paws onto the ground, causing multiple jagged light blue stones to come out of the ground moving towardLeomon and hits him

"Whoa what power!" the boy said

"yeah and he had that one too Matt." tk points at Krookodile "Now you've done it, this little guy's gonna get squished!" said ogremon as Two white gloves pick up the Poyomon.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" he said "He's staying with us!" Ogremon turns around to a other boy He wears his trademark goggles on his forehead over a blue headband and sports a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts, where he keeps his Digivice, a black armband on the left arm, white gloves, whitish-blue loose socks with blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles (similar to the "Three stripes" Adidas logo) on them.

"Over my stinky armpits, you will." Ogremon tells him "Oh, I'm so scared. Get'em, Greymon!" as a dinosaur like digimon name Greymon stands next to Ogremon, growling.

"Nova Blast!" He blasts at Ogremon who jumps away. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt, namely me! Now to agitate you, I'll show you who's the head honcho on this island!" He jumps over.

"I could fight you blindfolded!" said Ogremon then Ash had his other pokeball out "Not a chance Sceptile Leaf blade!" as Ash toss it reveals reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two. Sceptile then slicesogremon send him flying then Greymon swats him away with his tail.

"Thanks new guy I'm Tai by a way" said Tai as Ash nodded "names Ash ketchum pleasure to meet you Tai." but Six Black Gears flow out of a crack in the mountain.

Garurumon, Lycanroc and Leomon continue their fight. Greymon blasts another fireball at Ogremon who jumps back but sceptile shoots many glowing gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at him as The Black Gears fly into Leomon's back making him scream.

"The Black Gears!" said Matt as Ash was confused but saw Leomon stands straight up screaming and dark energy shoots out. Leomon's body grows and his fur and mane turn dark. Garurumon growls and Leomon re-sheathes his sword.

"No! Turn back, or he'll beat you to a pump!" said Matt then Leomon retracts his arm. "Fist of the Beast King!" The attack hits and knocks back Garurumon.

"Are ya okay?" said Matt as Garurumon is buried to his neck in rocks. then Leomon turns to Lycanroc, Krookodile, Sceptile and Greymon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" the pokemon dodge but He hits Greymon in the face and sends him flying into some giant blocks.

"No! We need you, Greymon!" Tai runs over.

"I told the guy not to play with fire." said Ogremon as Leomon hears Devimon. "I command you to bring me the Digidestined! Starting with the smallest child!" as He turns to TK.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you...Devimon." He walks over. Matt is with Garurumon.

"TK, watch out!" said Matt

"What now, Matt?" said Tk as Ash moves him away "Hurry! Move away!" Ash shouted as Patamon is going to fight "Boom Bubble!" It hits Leomon and does nothing. "Oh, no! It's not working!" then Leomon grabs Patamon.

"Patamon!" said Tk as Patamon tries to escape. "That's it Infernape flamethrower!" as Ash threw his pokeball reveal a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclerae. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail.Infernape releases an orange or red-orange stream of fire from its mouth atLeomon burning him "Hey newbie mind i tag along i Wanna fight? How bout a prickly big suit!" said a catus digimon hits Leomon's back and knocks Patamon from his hand.

"Whoa, Togemon!" said Matt as pikachu saved Patamon and hit's the dirt. "Patamon, ya gotta take it easy, buddy!" said Tk

"I'm sorry." said Patamon

"What for?" said Tk

"I was just tryin' to protect you." said Patamon felt bad "And you were doin' great! Don't feel bad, little guy." then Tk looks at pikachu "And thanks are you with Ash" he asked him "yes but Ash has a bigger problem." pikachu replied as Ogremon has his club out "You're a pest and I'll get rid of you first!" as he's charging for Ash until

"Rosetta stone!" as a sphinx with angel wings appears and hits Ogremon as Ash saw Kari

"Thanks Kari." said Ash as Kari smiled "You saved tk and Patamon you are amazing Ash." said Kari as Ash blushed then two more kids appeared one was a girl her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband, with long strands framing her face, but also wears it down sometimes. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned poncho, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.other one was a boy very short for his age. He wears an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif.ride down on Kabuterimon.

"Tai! You're never going to believe this!" said the boy "What's happenin', Izzy?" said Tai as He lands and Izzy jumps down.

"We have the consonant solution to all our problems!" said Izzy

"That's cool, but what are you talkin' about?" said Tai as the girl and Izzy hold their digivices to Tai.

"Check 'em out." she said

"They call them digivices! They have the capability to completely the Black Gear!" Izzy explained

"Then lets give them a try!"

(Flashback to Tai's digivice purifying Leomon on the hotel ruins.)

"We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him!" said Tai as He runs out. Matt stands before TK and Patamon as Leomon advances. Ash along with Pikachu, Krookodile, Lycanroc, Sceptile and Infernape are ready

"Don't worry, I got ya covered, TK." said Matt

"Like i said "he has to get through me and my pokemon" Ash replied "Ready for a real fight?" said Tai

"Huh?" they turns to thier side and sees a serious Tai walking over. "What are you waitin' for, booger breath? Come on and get us, if you dare." said Tai

"What's up, dude, have you totally flipped out?" said Matt

"Is he insane Kari!" Ash asked her "Don't worry Ash my brother knows what's he doing" said Kari as Ash can tell she's right "I must due as I am commanded. Come here!" as Leomon is going to attack

"Now!" He holds his digivice out against Leomon. It shines making Leomon scream and Black Gears slowly are pushed out from his back.

"You know these things pack quite a punch!" matt runs over holding hid digivice up to Leomon, making him scream louder. "And count me in too." as Ash and Kari runs over used thier master digivices send more black gears fly out of Leomon's back.

"How they do that? Rotten kids!" said Ogremon was angry "Ogremon, over here!" said Izzy

"Huh?" He turns to his side.

"You've just begun to see our power!" as kabuterimon flies up. "Electro Shocker!" The blast seemingly hits Ogremon, but he jumps back. The Black Gears are expelled from Leomon's back and dissolve.

"That's bad!" said Tai as Leomon shrinks and his real color returns to him. "It worked! We destroyed the Black Gears!" said Izzy

"We're safe now! Leomon's back to his normal self!" said Tk as he runs to Ash "Ash you're real help thanks." said Tk as Ash chuckled "No problem." he said as Tai looks at Kari "No way Kari is that you...HOW LONG WE BEEN STUCK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!" Tai was panicking as Kari calms him down "Easy Tai it's going to take a while to explain." she said then Ogremon watches from afar.

"Ha! Those little fools and that new guy are kiddin' themselves! They don't know who they're dealing with! They're gonna find out sooner than they think!" He snickers and runs off.

Leomon sits against a tree with the kids "According to an ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good digimons into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the Digidestined will appear from another world, when they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we're in danger of destruction, and now, you've appeared." said Leomon

"Whoa, that's amazing! But tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" said Tai

"Yeah, do you have proof that we're the same ones?" said Matt

"It's been foretold that the Digidestined have the ability to make digimons digivolve. You've done that and that's all the prove I need." said Leomon

"I, for one, hope that it's true. My theory is that we'll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served there's no other reason for us to remain." said Izzy

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes!" ssid the girl

"That's right! If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home!" said Izzy

"I can't wait!" she was happy

"How can we make it happen?" Matt turns to Infinity Mountain. "We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that's too big for us to handle?"

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him." said Leomon as Tai stands up.

"Let's go for it!" as Everyone makes unsure noises. "Come on, everyone, why not? If we don't defeat him, it'll never be over!" said Tai as Izzy stands.

"Fine with me! Besides it's impossible for us to lose with the digivices." then the girl stands up. "First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping." she said

"For that to happen we have to get you back home." said a plant like digimon

"If we all work together, we're sure to win." said The insect digimon

"I'm ready any time you are, buddy!" the orange dinosaur agreed

"Mm hm!"

"How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge, my friend?" ss Matt looks at his digimon "It's gonna be tough, when you get down to it, we have no other choice." said Matt as Izzy walks over to Ash "And i want to thank you and your digimon for your help." said Izzy

"Izzy i hate to break it up to you but Ash isn't from our world and his creatures you see are called pokemon." said Kari

"Pokemon you mean a other world with this cutie." said the girl likes pikachu "Yes Mimi my world is different cause humans and pokemon coexist they be your pets or friends." said Ash as Leomon see his master digivice

"You wield the legendary master digivice means you're the legendary digimaster. I thank you for freeing me will you help us " he asked as Ash accepts his offer "We'll stop Devimon together with my newfound friends." Ash replied

"All right then, troops, let's get to it!" said Leomon

"Far out! It's a done deal!" said Tai as They look to the mountain. Leomon rows them in a boat to the base. "Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to File Island, we must be careful." They walk alongside the edge.

Devimon is in his castle at the top. "Perfect...that traitor Leomon is leading them directly into my trap. He's been very valuable to me." said Devimon

"I guess so, but I'm loyal and better looking." said Ogremon

"Listen to me!" said Devimon

"Huh?"

"You will pay them one final visit. Ready?" as Ogremon is held up and turned into Black Gears that fly above the laughing Devimon.

"Hear this, Digidestined! My power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island! If you dare to defy me, I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you! You can't escape!" Black Gears fly from the unattached islands to Infinity Mountain.

outside the mountain a girl wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar with a triangle under it and ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans with a pink belt with a pouch where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with crimson highlights and lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and straps. The beanie is depicted as both stiff like a helmet on a bird like digimon and a boy wears glasses wears a green watch on his left wrist in addition to a yellow wristband on the right. In addition, Joe also has a white-purple short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, dark grey trousers, with cobalt blue socks that reaches up to his knees with red and white boots.on a other digimon fly and swim over.

"Oh, no. What's that?" she said

"Big trouble's brewing. We'd better get ready for action!" said the bird digimon

"Black Gear!" said the boy

"This is going to be the big one, Joe. It's time to show your true self."

"You feelin' okay, Joe?" the girl asked

"Just a little seasick." said Joe as They fly and swim faster as more Black Gears go into Devimon's castle. The island shakes and the sky turns black.

"Can't turn back now!" said Tai as Ash see the castle breaking "This is not good." Ash replied as A giant Devimon breaks the roof of the castle. He spreads his wings and the kids gasp.

"You're right on that Ash!" said Kari

"What in the world is that?" said mimi looking at that giant "It must be Devimon!" as Rotomdex scans him

"** Tai's right Devimon has a cunning and fiendish personality, but it also possesses an outstanding intellect."** he said to them

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy!" said Palmon

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better." said Izzy seeing how huge devimon is "Fraid not! The power that Devimon possesses is immense, so be careful!" said Leomon as Devimon crouches then jumps up into the air and slowly wafts down.

"He's here!" They turn as Devimon lands in the trees.

"Uh, Agumon, ya better digivolve!" said Tai

"Right!" but Devimon turns to them and the wind from his wings blows them all against the cliff. He holds his hand out and a dark energy beam shoots from it trapping them. Leomon takes his sword out and Devimon puts him in the beam. "You are fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you, I'm far too wise for that!" said Devimon as Ash and kari are behind him and going to help till "Harpoon Torpedo!" Five harpoons hit Devimon, and he stops the beam.

"That's a bulls-eye, Ikkakumon!" said Joe

"Meteor Wing!" as the attack hits him and the girl runs up the trail.

"Quick, everybody! There's no time to waste! We've got to strike right away!" she said

"Digivolve!" said Tai

"You got it! Ready, gang?" said Agumon looking at Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon "Mm hm."

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" said Greymon "Yeah! Go, Greymon!" Tai shouted as Greymon charges to battle

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!" said Gaurumon

"Let's turn this guy into pudding!" Matt replied

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" said Kabuterimon "My biology teacher would love this!" Izzy replied watching this

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!" said Togemon goin to battle "I do like the way our colors match." said Mimi watching this

"Nova Blast!" as Greymon uses nova blast at devimon "Howling Blaster!" Gaurumon jumps onto Devimon's arm and bites down. "I think he's got him!" Tai replied but Devimon throws Garurumon into Greymon.

"Oh, no!" saisaid Matt

"Your attacks are pitiful! I'm afraid you'll have to fight harder than that!" said Devimon

"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon uses electro shocker "So you want a Needle Spray, do ya!" as togemon used needle spray at him "Give up, you fools, it's useless!" as He swats the two away.

"Oh, poor Togemon!" said Mimi

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted as Ash and Kari see devimon was going to town beating them "Did tai mentioned anything about getting his butt kicked." Ash asked as she denied it "Nope but nope i see he lied by saying he beat him." then they see Leomon jumps up growling.

"You're mine now!" just then Ogremon pops out of Devimon's leg. "You!" said Leomon

"Ya got no chance against the likes of us, kitty-cat!" Leomon is on the ground with an angry face and growling as dark energy knocks him into the trees. He laughs.

"That's a cheat move for a evil digimon." as Ash and Kari saw Devimon holds up a squirming Birdramon. "You're not worth my time!" he said

"Birdramon!" said the girl

"Out of my sight!" He throws her into Greymon and Garurumon. Joe watches shocked.

"You're next!" as Devimon reaches for Ikkakumon. "Harpoon Torpedo!" The torpedo hits Devimon's hand and bounces off. Devimon picks up Ikkakumon.

"Ikkakumon, no!" said Joe as Kabuterimon flies over. "Electro-!" Devimon throws Ikkakumon into Kabuterimon and they hit the dirt.

"Kabuterimon!" said Izzy

"Oh, boy! There's nobody left! What do we do, Patamon?" said Tk then Devimon turns to the two on the cliff.

"Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear! They say the smallest will destroy me! But I'm not going to let that happen! Don't move, make it easy n both of us!" He reaches his hand out but Nefertimon swoops in saves Tk

"What?" said Devimon as Kari shouts out "Ash now!" Kari shouted as Ash has out his pokemon

"Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape, Pignite and Incineroar Flamethrower now!" Ash shouted as his fire type pokemon used Flamethrower at devimon made him crashed to the mountain "Whoa who's he?" said the girl as mimi looks at her "Our new friend Sora." said mimi then devimon actually felt pain from the burn spots

"Who are you i never see you before." he said to Ash "I'm just s newcomer here to teach big ugly bullies a lesson for picking on small kids." Ash said to him "I'll get rid of you fir..." he didn't finish as Ash's two pokemon Tauros and Donphan charges to his legs and knock him down

"Begone you pests!" Devimon was going to strike till Ash returns them to thier pokeballs "you two did great." Ash said to them then Ogremon appears "Payback pipsqueak." but Infernape appears with primeape "Not again!" as he was pummeled by primeape

"Hey hey hey i give i give stop stop you furry ape" as he returns back "that useless ogre beaten by a these primates" but Primeape jumps on his face pounding him "Ahhh ah get your stinkin paws off of me you damn dirty furball!" as he's reaching him

"Now bulbasaur use solarbeam!" Ash shouted as Staraptor was seen carrying bulbs made primeape make a clear Bulbasaur gathers light in its bulb, then it fires a blue beam from its bulb at Devimon's face then Staraptor, Noctowl, Pidgeot, Talonflame, Swellow and Unfezant pulls in thier wings and dives down at Devimon like a missile, thier bodies bursting into flames. Then, they all pulls out thier wings, thier bodies become surrounded by a blue aura, and they slam intoDevimon's torso

"Good job return all of you" as Ash's flying pokemon, bulbssaur, infernape and primeape return to thier pokeballs

"Ash did we got him." said Kari but Devimon was getting back up "No i just got him more angry!" Ash replied as devimon is up "YOU PEST I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THOSE FILTY BEASTS!!!!" He shouted but Ash has charizard, Greninja, sceptile, Heracross, Glalie, Lycanroc and pikachu remained "Down to seven but i got one with me" Ash said which Kari was confused when devimon is going to swt him then Matt runs to TK from one side of the trail followed by Garurumon who attacks the hand.

"TK, run!" said Matt

Greymon gets up, grabs, and bites one of Devimon's legs, and Birdramon flies into his face. Kabuterimon is on one shoulder, Ikkakumon the other leg, and Togemon jumps onto his upper leg.

"You seem to forget I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! "I have power over all digimons! No one can stop me!" A black barrier shoots all of them off and TK and Patamon hit the wall. All the kids and digimon lie motionless on the ground.

"Whoa, that guy knows how to take it outta ya." said Greymon

"I can't move, even my needles feel numb." Togemon replied

"Now is probably not a good time to take a nap." Kabuterimon was too weak to fight and Ikkakumon moans.

"This is bad..." said Tai

"Matt!" said Tk

"You will be mine!" Devimon replied "Hey, get ready to run!" Matt shouted as They look up and see Devimon reaching for them then Lycanroc opens its mouth and creates a white aura shaped like a set of teeth, which then bites down onhis claw "Aaaah get off you filthy mutt..." then Sceptile used Leaf blade at his leg and charizard flies towards him A light blue glow spreads up Charizard's tail, until the whole tail glows light blue. It then hits the devimon's back with its tail.

"Heracross use hyper beam!" Ash shouted as Heracross's horn glows orange and it fires a large orange beam from its horn atDevimon

"Glalie ice beam now!" as Glalie charges a light blue ball in between the horns on top of its head and fires light blue beams from the ball.and Devimon was frozen "You got him Ash!" said Tk but he broke free

"Damn he broke through." Ash said as Patamon flies up and blows out a Boom Bubble that has no effect. "Patamon stop." Ash shouted but He tries again with no luck.

"What do I do? TK's in danger and I gotta protect him." Pstamon thought as The hand gets closer. "I don't understand it! It isn't working!" then Tears fall from his eyes. "Oh, why can't I digivolve?" he said

"Patamon, help!" as He cries and turns his head. "I'll save you, TK!" He flies in front of TK and Devimon's fist closes.

"Hand on, pal!" Matt shouted as Devimon smirks. until "What?" A bright light shoots from the cracks in his fist and he releases the light with a scream. Matt gasps.

"Uh..." Tai was confused seeing it "What's that?" Mimi wondered

"It's uh..." Izzy was out of clue "It's Patamon! He must be digivolving!" Sora shouted The light rises.

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!" as they all see Angemon "Hey, Patamon finally digivolved!" said Joe seeing Angemon "That's super cool!" Sora replied

"Not bad, that little guy really had it in him." said Matt

"Nice hair, good color." said Mimi

"I wanna take him home with me!" Tk exclaimed as Ash and Kari see angemon "That's Angemon he's awesome." Ash said as Kari nodded "Yes Ash." he said but something she's not telling him

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?"

"The forces of good are too powerful, even you can't stop us." He holds up his staff. "My new Ash and I'll destroy you and bring peace to this island!" as Everyone's digivices shines and sends a beam of white light to Angemon.

"That light is so bright! What are you doing to me!?" said Devimon then Ikkakumon shines and reverts to Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" said Joe then Greymon returns to Agumon. Devimon shields his eyes. "Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away, you'll have to fight me!" said Devimon

"I'm afraid I have no other choice!" He spins his staff and puts it above his head. "If I can help others my fate is unimportant!" said Angemon

"Angemon!" said Tk

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished!" as He points it at Devimon. "I am ready to fight for peace!" but Ogremon pops out from Devimon's chest and is sent right back through from the shining staff, leaving a hole in Devimon's chest.

"Now you've done it!" said Devimon then Ash looks at Greninja "Greninja" Ash said as he is still up "We will never give greninja we can win!" as Ash and Greninja summon the battle bond then greninja transforms in a new form, Greninja's skin turns a lighter shade of blue, while its face gains red stripes and its cheeks and ears turn black, changing shape to resemble Ash's hair. Its legs are stronger in this form, and it gains the ability to form large Water Shuriken on its back. as everyone saw it even Devimon

"Whoa was that new" said tai seeing Ash greninja "Ash didn't told about that it's new" said Kari

"Greninja use double team" Ash said as Ash-Greninja's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself. made Devimon confused "Which is the real one!" ashe strikes the wrong one "now aerial ace!" as Ash-Greninja's arms and legs glow light-blue and it hits its Devimon with them was a direct hit

"Enough!" as he summons his dark power at Ash-Greninja "Water shruiken!" as Ash-Greninja grabs the shuriken on its back and throws it at the at the dark energy fusing then hits Devimon Ash see Angemon's staff glows and flows into Angemon's right hand, that he holds back.

"Be careful!" said Tk as Devimon laughs and reaches for Greninja, pikachu and Angemon, who turns his head to TK.

"we'll get him, relax." then Ash has one shot "Greninja water shruiken!" Ash shouted Ash-Greninja brings out a giant water shuriken as the water vortex appears the water turns blue to orange and spins

"What?"

"incredible" said Sora as devimon saw it "I won't loose to frog and a rat defending thst runt!" as he gets closer Ash then has his z-ring and did a pose so did pikachu as the aura surrounds them and pikachu is ready Pikachu strikes a series of synchronized poses with its Trainer to build Z-Power. It then gathers a large ball of yellow electricity and launches it towards the Devimon with a punch

once more Ash-Greninja throws a giant orange Water Shuriken as two powerful attacks charges clash the water shruiken breaks throught as Devimon is going to dodge but "Boom!"

"Impossible!" then Angemon is ready for the final blow "I'll stop you!" He punches forward and a bright energy beam shoots through Devimon and across the island.A light sphere surrounds the island. Devimon is slowly disappearing into purple energy from the feet up.

"You've used up all your power, that wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone! You can't get away from the dark forces!" as Ash see Angemon too slowly disappears into white energy from his ankles.

"Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all! What a waste of time!" He laughs maniacally as he disappears completely. Angemon is disappearing from his waist up now.

"Angemon!" He turns to TK. "TK...I'll come back again...if you want me to..." Tears well up in TK's eyes. as Angemon disappears into white energy as the island loses its shine.

"Angemon!" he said as Ash was no his feet realise he sacrificed himself to save them "Ash I know how you feel but you can't change that." said Kari as her and Ash see TK is on all fours crying as seven snow white feathers fall to the ground before him. The last feather hit's the pile, catching TK's attention, and as it does the feathers reform themselves into a white egg with three horizontal, yellow stripes.

"What do ya know, it's a digi-egg." said Tentomon

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" said Tk

"I know it is, he's just resting for a while to regain his strength." said Gabumon

"But don't worry, you'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon said to him "I will make sure to take really good care of him." as He takes and hugs the egg tightly.

"You saved my life, Angemon." said Tk ss Ash came over to him "Hey Tk...sorry about Angemon i shouldn't let him use his power..." Ash was stopped when Tk hugged him "Don't blame yourself Ash he ssved you and you were great and thanks for saving me." Ash couldn't help but smiled

"Hi there we haven't mmet I'm Sora takenouchi and this is Joe." said Sora as Ash spoke "Nice to meet you all I'm Ash ketchum." as they notice something "Uh? Look! The island is coming back together again!" Sora replied

"Exactly! Devimon's been defeated, the evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state." said Izzy then Ogremon gets up in the trees.

"With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now." He turns around and sees Leomon standing before him.

"Hello, you forgettin' about me?" said Leomon

"Leomon! Get me outta here!" said Ogremon as He runs off. "Why can't the bad guys ever win?!" said Ogremon

"What's with those other evil digimon across the sea?" said matt

"Yeah, I thought we were goin' home." said Joe

"I don't wanna fight again! Oh, I think I broke a nail..." said Mimi

"well according to Leomon's legend, we gotta do it! Remember, he said we're the Digidestined!" said Tai

"Something's happening!" as they see Rocks disassemble leaving a small technological looking device built into the ground. A rainbow beam of energy appears from the center and the kids all "ooh" and "ah".

"There's your answer Joe" said Ash as a holographic old man appears in the beam. "Eh, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased." he said

"Excuse me, sir, tell us...who are you and what do you want?"

**thats it of the first chapter I made hope you enjoy this version I made of pokemonxDigimon generations and i hope you enjoy this story based on the old version from Chris ketchum and i hope he likes it too and yes it's a huge harem Ash has and adding Ash and Kari are the two digimasters and CH 2 be in soon after the other stories if you had ideas send pm or reviews enjoy this story**


	2. chapter 2

**PokemonXDigimon generations**

**chapter ****2**

**departure for a new continent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story and reimagined of Chris ketchum's old story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story AshxKarixSoraxMimixZoexDawnxMayxLillie**

"I been through many places at home but this has change my life because some light brought me to the new world after i was talking to three girls i had a secret crush with. the world I'm in it's cslled the digital world different about it was it was inhabited by creatures called Digimon no humans.

but i was wrong of that me and pikachu met one girl name Kari kamiya and her digimon name Gatomon tells me that she was call a digidestined holds the a device called a digivice but mine was different than hers till we met Tai, Tk and other digidestined fighting Leomon to free him from those crazy black gears but Leomon said I was the digimaster and Gatomon knew as well because the digivice i had was the legendary master digivice but what's a pokemon trainer like me be chosen...bad news i had no clue.

but After the digimon name patamon digivolved to Angemon defeated a evil digimon called Devimon but sacrificed himself to save Tk with my help and the pokemon but was restored into a digiegg, my new friends and I thought the worst was over. And then, a mysterious being appeared before us means i was dead wrong." Ash narrates his story when they met a mystery man

"So, you children are the digidestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon." said the old man

"Who are you?" Tai asked him "Are you a friend of Devimon's?" Matt asked him that question "I hope he's not Ash cause that creep bugs me." Pikachu said to Ash

"Fear not Ash and Pikachu, for I am a friend to all, and yet I am a friend to none." he said as Ash was surprised so was tai and Tk "You know who we are?" Ash asked as he nodded "I do my young friend, I have all knowledge to you and your pokemon." he said

"I can't believe it, there actually other humans besides us in this world." Sora replied

"I am human, and yet I am not human." he said

"This is confusing." Mimi replied

"Actually Mimi what he means is he's human but made out of data." Ash said which Kari was impressed of Ash's correct thought "I didn't had a chance to tell Ash i knew Gennai but I'm surprised of his intelligence." she said with a blush

"Hmmph! yes it's correct, my name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon. But now the lines are clear and only ten cents a minute!" Gennai replied

"Well, who are you, and just where are you?" Izzy asked

"I am speaking to you far away from File Island, across the ocean, on the continent of Server." gennai tells Izzy

"Talk about a long-distance call. How long have you been here?" Sora said

"Since before the beginning and 'til after the end." he said to them "Are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital World?" Mimi asked him but Ash calms her down "Mimi easy i don't he did this." Ash said to her

"He's right, It was not I." Gennai replied

"Then who was it?" she asked him "It was... I don't know." Gennai has no clue "Aww..." everyone was upset

"But Mr. Gennai, sir, do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home again?" Tk ask him while holding the digiegg

"No, I don't." he denies

"Boy, you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you?" Tai replied to him

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can be of help to me." he said to them "How?" they asked

"Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the Digidestined, I have faith in all of you." he told them "That's crazy when we don't know your exact location." Izzy exclaimed

"Good point. I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer." Gennai said to Izzy

"Huh-wha?" Izzy was confused

"What if your enemies are humungazoid? Do you think we can beat anything tougher than Devimon?" Joe said to him

"Not presently, but if your digimon can digivolve once more, you might be able to do it." Gennai replied

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon said

"Interesting but the question is...how?" Pikachu asked

"But you'll need something special to do it. If you have the tags and crests your digimon will be able to digivolve even further." Gennai said showing them the tags and crests they must find

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests." Gabumon asked

"Well, the crests are scattered about, you can locate them all throughout the continent of Server, and the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon. Oh no, Devimon, oh no! you must come, aah! Come quickly! I'll be waiting... on Server. Please go!" as he was gone

"He's gone!" said Tai

"what was that?" Mimi asked "Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly." Tentomon replied

"Well, at least he was able to send the map through, before he cut off." Izzy ssid as they're relieved "I hope he's all right. What's our next move going to be?" said Sora

"Huh! I've got a foolproof plan. First we'll eat something and after that I'm open to suggestions." Tai said to them

"Allow me to help guys." Ash replied ss they see he packed many food with him also Gomamon help out catching fish Kari, Tai, Tk, mimi, Sora and the others were amazed by his cooking skills ss they eat

"That was delicious!" said Agumon enjoying his lunch "I was so hungry!" Biyomon replied while eating "

"Now that my stomach is full, I'm ready for lunch!" said Tentomon

"Ash you're amazing how did you know how to cook?" Kari asked Ash while she's enjoying her plate "I learned from my friends, Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Prof. Kukui while on my journey through the regions in my world." Ash said as they were impressed.

"Are you really from the other world different than ours and the digital world?" Sora asked as Ash nodded "Snd ehst are those devices you carry your cuties with." Mimi asked him as Ash picks up his pokeball

"They're called Pokéballs Mimi. That's where a Pokémon is stored once it's caught and can save their energy." Ash said taking out one of his and toss it showing Donphan appeared

"And none of you guys mind being in them?" Agumon asks.

"Not at all Agumon except Pikachu is a scaredy cat going inside." said Squirtle as pikachu heard that

"Hey not true I'm just claustrophobic that's all." said pikachu

"Sure you do?" said Snivy

"T.K.?" Matt said to Tk who was looking at the digiegg

"Oh, I was just wishing my digiegg would hurry up and hatch already so it could grow up." said Tk

"Don't sweat it, little bro. When your digimon hatches, it'll be the coolest one yet." Matt tells him "Eggs-actly!" TK replied as they were done eating

"Okay, Everyone. Now that we've stuffed our faces, what're we gonna do next?" Tai replied as Ash sweatdrop "Tell me he didn't forget already." Ash asked as Kari giggled "Yes he did Ash." she said

"You know what's next. We have to go to Server to save Gennai from his enemies." Sora tells him "Well, according to my calculations of longitude and latitude I'd say Server is quite some distance from here." as Izzy points at the ocean

"I can't even swim across the bathtub, let alone an ocean. I'll never make it." said Mimi

"Why do we have to go, anyway? What I mean is, Devimon's gone from the island. The black gears have disappeared, too. We've been once around the island, so we pretty much know where everything is. We wouldn't have to worry about food or water." Joe whined

"What are you saying?" Sora asked

"Why should we believe what this weirdo, Gennai guy says? What I mean is, how do we even know that this place, Server, really exists?" Joe replied

"What are you thinking?! If we hang around here, guys, we'll never get back home!" Tai said to him

"I don't know, guys. Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go, at least we know what we're up against over here." Sora replied

"And even if we wanted to go, what mode of transportation could we utilize?" Izyy tells them

"We don't even know what the fashions are like on Server." said Mimi

"Mmm-hmm." Joe replied

"Maybe we should stay here a while longer and think this through." Matt tells them as Tai looks at him "What's with you, man?" he said as Mimi noticed one thing "Guys where's Ash?" she said as they see Ash walking towards the trees

"Hey where are you going." Tai shout as Ash looks at him "If we go to the Server I'm building us a raft to get there!" Ash replied "But Ash you sure you want to listen to Gennai." Joe said to him

"Of course and there is no way I'm staying here longer if you guys want to stay and get hunted down by stronger digimon...you're history in the digi books" Ash replied as he moves forward

"Wow he's not afraid also courage in him." said Sora admires his strong will "Snd he is one stubborn Trainer." Izzy replied about his stubbornness as Kari smiled "Well he has a point here...hey Ash wait up gatomon and I want to help." Kari follows Ash

"Let's go!" Tk joins "Huh?" everyone was surprised by seeing Tk agreed "T.K.?" Matt said to him

"Ash's right We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around, so I'm going with him." said Tk

"We'll go too! If we have the tags and crests we'll be able to digivolve again, right? Once we transform into our new shapes, we'll be able to protect you for sure!" Agumon replied

"You the mon!" Tai said to Agumon "Sora, so what do you say?" Biyomon said to Sora

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon said

"Come on, Mimi, I bet you we'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!" Palmon replied to mimi "Don't worry about me. I'll swim to Server." Gomamon said

"Come on, let's do it." Gabumon agrees to his friends "You know if Ash is going so are we Let's go." Matt replied

"Count me in." said Sora

"'Kay, I'll go. I'm convinced." Joe accepts "Well, I'm not staying by myself. I'll go too!" Mimi replied

"All right, it's unanimous." Izzy said

"That's great, it's decided. We're going to Server!" Tai shouted

"Yay!" they cheered as Ash and Kari were busy cutting down trees thanks to sceptile and Gatomon "Awesome teamwork guys and Thanks for helping me out Kari." Ash said to her "Of course Ash we are digimasters after all we stick together." she said to him as they heard a noise

"Pepper breath!" Agumon said as he use pepper breath at the tree "Timber!" Tai shouted as the tree collapsed "Blue blaster!" Gabumon shouted as the tree was falling Ash moves Kari out of the way she blushed by that

"Aah!" they said as Ash and Kari stands up "Hey watch it you almost killed us!" Ash shouted at Matt "Sorry my bad!" Matt said

"At our current rate, it will take us forever to build a raft." Said Izzy

"Don't worry about it, Izzy. It's not like we're in any kind of hurry. Huh? Aah!" Sora screamed as they saw Leomon

"Leomon!" Izzy said ad he was walking to them "I heard you're going to the Server." said Leomon as they were surprised

"How did you know?" Kari asked

"Oh, you know us monsters, we all love to gossip. I thought I'd see if you needed some help with anything." said Leomon as Sora and Izzy laugh "You mean you'll really help us?" Sora said

"I've got some friends who want to help as well." Leomon replied as they see other digimon "Elecmon!" said Izzy

"Mojyamon and Centaurumon too!" said Tai

"Yeah. Hi, what's up?" said Elecmon walking to them "Monzaemon!" Mimi said laughing in happiness "Whoa that's one big teddy bear." said pikachu

"Hey, look, it's Frigimon!" Tk replied

"Brrr." Joe said

"Hey look, it's Meramon!" said Tk seeing meramon

"Meramon!" Biyomon replied seeing him again "Fist of the beast king! Roar!" Leomon use the fist of the beast king to cut down the trees

"Wow, Leomon!" said Agumon later, when the raft is finished the others were laughing "Hey, it really worked!" Matt replied seeing the raft

"Oh, that was cool!" said Gomamon swimming "All right!" said Tai "It's hydro dynamically designed." said Izzy

"I think I'm getting seasick already." Joe replied

"Get a grip, Joe. It'll have to do." said Tai

"Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon said to him "Thanks, Leomon. We never could have done it without your help." Ash replied

"Oh!" Tk said as he notice the egg is moving "What is it?" Matt said as the egg cracks T.K gasps as the baby digimon appears "Hi!" he said

"Digiegg, you hatched!" Tk replied as the baby jump to his hand "Poyo, poyomon." said Poyomon

"How cute!" said Mimi

"That's great!" Sora replied as Ash saw poyomon first time hatching "Wow Digimon are amazing creatures but will he become Patamon?" Ash wondered

"Yay! Yay, he did it! Yay!" TK and Poyomon laughed as Rotomdex takes s picture of Tk and Poyomon

"**Poyomon is a jellyfish-type digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action."**

As they are hopping on the Raft "This is goodbye." said Leomon

"And good luck!" said Elecmon

"Thanks!" said Tai

"Goodbye!" Everyone says their goodbyes and wave to thier friends as the raft set sails

"So we sailed away from File Island where we had some really cool adventures. When we had to survive on our own, we grew up very fast. Except Joe, he just threw up very fast.(laughs)But he came around too. We don't know what's waiting for us on the other side of the ocean, but we'll face it as a team! I can't see anything." Tai replied

"I wonder how much longer this trip will take." Joe asked

"Chill out, Joe, we just left." Tai replied "The salt air is killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks." Joe said to them

"If we run out of food, we'll catch some fish." said Tai

"Well, the one good thing is this is beautiful weather for sailing." Sora enjoys the view

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Mimi replied

"I didn't calculate these waves being so rough." Izzy replied to her

"Hey, hey, Poyomon! What? Whoa! Oh, Poyomon, be careful." said Tk as he notice Ash was holding a egg "Hey Ash you didn't told us you have a egg too?" said Tk was amazed seeing the pokemon egg

"It's a pokemon egg a friend of mine Lillie give it to me but i believe it's hatching soon?" Ash said to him "Really Ash what kind a pokemon you think will hatch!" Sora asked him as Ash scratches his head

"i don't know but it doesn't matter who will hatch from the egg the pokemon becomes part of the family." he ssid to Sora

"Pokemon are fascinating and mysterious creatures i ever seen and Ash i like to known about him." Izzy points at Rotemdex

"his name is Rotomdex he's a separate combination of the device called a PokéDex. It scans every Pokémon a trainer seen or collected and tells us any kind of information it has about it and a electric/ghost type pokemon name Rotom to go into electronic items and takes form." Ash replied

Really?" Izzy said growing interested in the Rotomdex "But Ash how did Rotomdex scan digimon?" Mimi asked him

"I had...no clue Mimi sorry." Ash said to her "It's fine Ash that was a dumb question to say." said Mimi was blushing

"Look, tidal wave!" Tai points atthe tidal wave "Whoooa!" everyone said as they braced themselves

"That had to be 12 feet tall!" Matt replied to the wave "18.3 to be exact." Izzy told him "Was that another boat that caused that wave?" Joe asked

"Boat Seriously Joe!" Pikachu said to him "Pikachu's right There's no boat that can do that. An island!" Tai points at the island

"An island?! Since when does an island have fins?" Sora asked as Ash looks at it "That is no island Sora...It's a Digimon!" Ash replied as Everyone is screaming

"Heads up!" Tai shouted as Everyone: continues screaming as the digimon was underwater

(digi-analyzer)

**"Whamon is a giant digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its jet arrows are unbelievable."**

"It was massive!" said Gabumon

"A Whamon can sometimes be fierce, but I've never seen one act this aggressive." said Tentomon Everyone screams as they are swallowed by Whamon

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat!" Sora replied "Technically, it's not the throat, it's the esophagus that leads to the stomach!" Izzy said

"He thinks we're fast food!" Joe tells them "So, he really did eat us!" Mimi screamed "Sooner or later, this has to lead to an exit!" Sora shouted

"It does, but you don't wanna go there!" Izzy tells her "This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!" Mimi replied

"Use my roots." said Palmon

"You're a plant!" Mimi said to her "Worried that later we have a bigger problem." Kari said pointing st the antibodies

"What is that gross, gooey junk?" Tai replied

"Maybe they're antibodies. They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something!" Izzy said as they're sliding to the stomach

"Finally, we stopped. Is everyone okay?" Sora shouted as tthey nodded "Where are we?" Joe wondered

"Anatomically speaking, this would be the stomach." said Izzy

"The stomach? Isn't that where food goes after it's chewed up?" Tk said as Ash nodded "Yeah. but this gets far worse." as acid approaches

"He's right It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food." Izzy exclaimed as the acid dissolves the raft

"We're melting!" said Tk

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai said to them "We'd better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer." Joe screamed as Ash calms him down

"You better calm down or this will get much worser than your major ulcer speech." Ash said

"Ash, Tai, look up there!" Sora points up "It's a black gear!" they said

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive." Agumon said

"Why me?" said Joe as Snivy and Bulbasaur are out of thier pokeballs look at the black gear

"A other one of those ugly trinkets." Bulbasaur said looking at it "i know bulbasaur but our vine whip can help out to climb on these." said Snivy as they use vine whip

"I can help Poison Ivy!" as they reach it

"Right, I'll do it." as Tai grunts while climbing until he gets closer, which is when his digivice reacts to the black gear. He screams while falling, but lands to safety

"Okay, I destroyed it." said Tai as they heard a rumbling Ash knew what's whamon doing as he returns Snivy and Bulbasaur

"We're going to his blowhole brace yourselves!" Ash shouted as Everyone screams as they're send flying outside but thier raft destroyed

"Sora, are you okay?" said Biyomon as Sora grunts "Yeah." but Sora and Mimi wondered where is Ash until he pops up including Kari "You two are okay" Mimi asked as Ash has a thumb up

"Yeah never been send flying from a blowhole before." he said

"Somehow we got out of there." said Agumon

"Yeah." said Tai

"Poyomon, talk to me." said Tk as poyomon spoke "Poyo." said poyomon as Tk was relieved

"You're okay!" then Ash picks Tk up "Lucky him but unlucky for us little buddy that pressure wreck our raft" Ash said then Whamon looks at them

"Go away! Not again!" Mimi screamed "Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ache or something." said Whamon

"It's okay. We all know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon replied

"That's right, it was the black gear inside you." Sora said to him

"Those black gears are rude. I'll bet that's the last one." Tai said

"I bet you're wrong!" as Pikachu and Gatomon looks at him "You better not Jinx that Joe cause I'm not running to those again!" said pikachu

"Thanks, kids. I owe you one." said whamon

"Don't mention it, Whamon. It was our pleasure. By the way, do you know how far it is to Server?" Tai asked

"Yes, it would take me five days. Make that three and a half without traffic." Whamon said to them

"Great, our raft's broken." said Tk

"Are you going to Server?" Whamon asked them "Yeah, we were trying to." Ash said to him

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life." he said

"Really?" said Sora

"Yay! All right!" Mimi cheered

"There." Palmon said using poison ivy to lift them up "This is great." Sora said ss they're riding on Whamon

"This sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft." izzy said

"Which means I won't get seasick!" said mimi

"Now if only we knew where we could find those tags and those crests that Devimon hid somewhere." said Tai

"Did you say, "Devimon?"" Whamon answered "Yeah he did, do you know him?" Ash replied "Well, I don't know anything about tags or crests, but a while ago, Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean." said Whamon

"Can you tell us where?" said Tai

"It's on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me, and I'll take you there. But no tickling. I'm so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon tells them as they went to the bottom of the ocean and

reach land

"Thanks Whamon!" said Kari as they're walking Tai walks over to his little sister "Listen uh if you are my sister grown up how did you got here?" Tai asked her

"Well i already told Ash and you see..." as Kari was cut off

"Guys What's that?" Joe points at the building "A convenience store!" Tai shouted as the ground breaks "What is it?" said Matt as a digimon appears

"Drimogemon!" said tk as Rotomdex takes a picture

"**Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his iron drill spin and crusher bone to wipe out his enemies."**

"Oh, a black gear!" said Sora spots a black gear "I knew that couldn't have been the last black gear!" said Joe

"You mean you jinxed it" said Gatomon

"It is Lord Devimon's will that none shall pass!" as he roars "Tai, leave this to us digimon. You try to find the tags." Agumon replied

"I got it." said Tai

"You think that drill scares us? Think again. Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" as Ikkakumon roars

"Drill spin!" said Drimogemon charging so did Ikkakumon "Now's our chance!" tai said as they run to the store Everyone screams as rocks are coming down "Pikachu iron tail!" said Ash as Pikachu used iron tail to save Kari, Sora, Mimi, gatomon, biyomon and palmon they were amazed of bieng saved they blushed

"Ikkakumon, you got him down. Get him!" said Joe

"Harpoon torpedo!" said Ikkakumon as he fires then makes a earthquake Everyone screams "I think it's time I joined the battle. Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon flies to action

"Crusher bone!" as Drimogemon throws the bone but miss pikachu hops on to kabuterimon

"Pikachu, Kabuterimon, aim for the black gear." said Agumon as they're targeting the black gear "Electro shocker! Thunderbolt!" said both as they hit the black gear then Drimogemon screams but in the store "Poyomon, where are you? Poyomon!" said Tk as poyomon approached

"Oh, Poyomon. Come on, you can't stay in this store!" said Tk as he see a box

"What's in the box?" Tk wondered

"Please forgive me for attacking you." said Drimogemon going to leave "Pardon me, do you know where the tags are?" Gabumon asked

"The tags should be in the convenience store. Next to the jerky." he said as the gang found the tags

"The tags!" said Matt

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmition." said Izzy as Ash see his was a Blue and gold color

"Ash that must be yours How pretty!" said Mimi

as they're riding on Whamon Kari explains to them that she's from a other multiverse same as thiers till she was chosen "Any chance who send you?" Tai asked but Kari denied

"Remember what Gennai told us, you guys. The crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server." said matt

"And if we get both the tags and the crests…" Gabumon said

"…We'll all be able to digivolve once again." Agumon replied

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the crests!" said Tsi as Ash looks at the ocean "Hey Ash" said Kari as she sits next to him "I want to say thank you for saving me, sora and Mimi you are outstanding. " she said

"It was nothing Kari we look out for eachother as a team." he said as they sail ahead

**thats it of the second chapter I made hope you enjoy this version I made of pokemonxDigimon generations and i hope you enjoy this story based on the old version from Chris ketchum and i hope he likes it too and yes it's a huge harem Ash has and adding Ash and Kari are the two digimasters and CH 3 be in soon after the other stories if you had ideas send pm or reviews enjoy this story**


	3. chapter 3

**PokemonXDigimon generations**

**chapter ****3**

**The Dark Network of Etemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story and reimagined of Chris ketchum's old story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story AshxKarixSoraxMimixZoexDawnxMayxLillie**

After finding the tags the Ash and the DigiDestined continued their trip to Server on Whamon. Tai was up and early in the morning looking through his mini telescope while the others were sleeping.

"We left File Island almost five days ago." Tai says out loud. then he notice Ash was up as well staring at the ocean with pikachu on his shoulder writing his journal

"After coming to the digital world and defeat of Devimon we have met a Gennai who tell us to find the tags and crests we left file island five days ago we found the tags but finding the crests was just a mystery...but will i return home i wonder?" Ash said to himself as Tai walks over to him

"Hey Ash about what you said when we met is it true that you're from the other world?" Tai asked him about where Ash is from

Well it's kinda long and complicated about something that's really important to me. I doubt you would wanna know." Ash said.

"Try me." Tai said.

"okay i was from a world where humans and pokemon coexist together. Pokemon will be used as pets or become your friends, in my world you can enter in battles, contests, dances and performance." Ash said to Tai

"Amazing, what was your goal all this time Ash?" Tai asked him as Ash laughs.

"Well Tai." He lays onto his back and looks at the sky. "There's so many Pokémon everywhere. I wanna meet them all and catch alot of new ones. my goal all my life is that I'm out on my journey entering gym battles, collecting gym badges entering the pokemon leagues to be a Pokémon Master." Ash said to him

"Wow Ash i wish i'll go to your world someday, it sounds incredible and did you win any leagues." Tai said blown away.

"As the matter of fact i did Tai. you're looking at the very first pokemon league champion in the Alola region." Ash said to him that got Tai's mind blown even more

"No way you an Alola pokemon league champion Ash man I feel shocked Ash and that's awesome." Tai said to him

"We're almost there." Whamon assures Ash and Tai.

"Hey Ash I think I see an iceberg. Either that or it's the continent of Server." Tai says looking through his telescope.

"Ah Tai that is the Server we're close to it!" Ash said to him "I agreed on that" Pikachu replied

"It's Server." Whamon said.

"Alright! Woo-yoo! Alright everybody wake up, rise and shine, we're landing at Server...whoa!!!!" Tai tells them as he almost slip from Whamon and Ash saved him

"Instead of shouting you should think of watch your step." Ash replied

"I was just resting my eyes." Matt says as he, T.K., Gabumon and Poyomon wakeup.

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." Joe says pushing his glasses into place.

"Come on we're gonna be there any minute. Gotta make sure we have everything we need." Tai said to them.

"Tai we still have everything." Ash said as Kari, Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon woke up

"We're really there?" Sora asked.

"Well I'm ready for land again." Izzy says.

"I sure like a bed that didn't move." T.K. said.

"Well I for one would like to feel the ground beneath your feet it is great to travel by sea. How about you, Gatomon?" Kari asks his Digimon as Gatomon sounded happy.

"I had to agree with the others Kari, this salt air and looking at the sea is ruining my fur." Gatomon said she can't stand seeing the ocean

"Whoa that island's huge." Agumon says in amazement.

"I'll say this island is bigger than file island." Pikachu said to Agumon seeing the island was the server

"I've never seen an island so big. "It's not an island; it's the continent of Server." Tentomon corrects them.

"Mimi you've gotta wake up and see this. We're going to land on a big continent." Palmon tells her.

"No…I'm getting a pedicure." Mimi says turning over.

"Oh Mimi." Palmon sighs while everyone laughs.

After a few minutes they arrive at Server and Whamon lets them off except for Mimi.

"Come on Mimi!" Sora yelled to her.

"This is a little too extreme sports for me. Is there some way I can be air lifted onto the island?" Mimi asks.

"Sorry Mimi we can't just move the continent for you. Now according to the map this is the best place to come ashore." Izzy tells his friend while looking at the map in his hands.

"Just put one foot in front of the other Mimi and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log." Joe told her.

"Yeah well I've fallen off plenty of logs and believe me it's not as easy as it looks." Mimi says but Whamon shakes her off his back causing her to scream.

"Don't worry Mimi, Hang on!" Ash says as he runs towards Mimi's direction but before he could catch her, she fell to his arms like Ash saved her bridal style as they look at eachother and red streaks were showing on thier faces.

"Oh...th...thanks Ash mind you put me down." Mimi says as Ash did what she said and puts her down.

"Good luck finding the crest." Whamon says before he dives underwater.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asks.

"While you were asleep Whamon told us where to go in the forest. A few miles from here there's a Koromon village." Palmon told her.

"Koromon? Why that sounds familiar." Mimi says thinking about where she heard that name before.

"I was a Koromon the day you got here." Agumon reminded her.

"I forgot." Mimi says realizing he's right. "Oh i get it Koromon is your basic form." Ash asked as Agumon nodded

"that is correct Ash The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need." Gatomon told him.

"Okay gang let's move out." Tai said.

They all nodded in agreement and then started walking away from the ocean.

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora says while walking through the desert with the others.

"Well it is a continent Sora. it maybe big but it's adventure." Kari says to her with no worries.

"It's simple physics; the universe is expanding." Gomamon joked.

"I think my feet are expanding. We've been walking all day long and there's no sign of the village yet." Joe complained as he walked behind Mimi and Palmon with Gomamon by his side.

"Oh I give anything to be in a nice clean bath right now with lots of bubbles in it." Mimi says rubbing her forehead.

"You can do that when we get to the village." Palmon assures her.

"You really think they have bath tubs, Palmon?" Mimi asks her.

"Well…" Palmon pauses to think about what Mimi asked Tai notice something isn't right "Hey where's Ash?" as the others were wondering where Ash went

"Ah Tai." as Kari points up Tai and others were surprised by how far Ash was ahead of them.

"I don't get it. he's walking just like us, but he's moving farther away." Joe questions why.

"Hey Ash slow down!" Matt calls out.

as Ash turned around. "Hey what are you guys doing all of the way back there!" Pikachu called out.

"We were asking you the samsame question how can you walk so fast Ash!" Sora shouted at Ash who was ahead of them "Well pikachu and I travel on foot alot back home and other regions. So it's just an every day basis for us." Ash says.

"Well can you just wait up for us so we won't get separated!" Izzy shouted to him as Ash laughs "Come on guys haven't you heard of walking is a best exercise!" Ash said to him just then he notice the glow coming from his backpack

"Ash, the egg!" Pikachu replied as Ash puts his backpack down and brings out the egg

"Ash what's going on!" Kari shouted as her and the others came "The egg is hatching!" Ash said as the digidestined are going to see the egg hatching as it was glowing when the light clears and saw a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose.

"Wow it's a Eevee." Ash said looking at his first Eevee "It's so adorable!!!" Kari said looking at Eevee with starry eyes

"ohhhh it's cute!" Sora too was staring at her with starry eyes

"I want to scoop her up and love her forever!!!!" Mimi said with starry eyes as well imagining her holding Eevee

"papa!" Eevee replied nuzzling to Ash "So amazing how pokemon eggs hatch different how digimon eggs hatch." Izzy replied as they continue walking Agumon suddenly stops and starts sniffing around.

"Agumon what is it?" Tai asks the little dinosaur.

"Tai I smell Koromon over in this direction." Agumon told him pointing.

Tai runs over to him and looks through his telescope.

"A forest." He says seeing a patch of greenery off in the distance.

"You think that's where the Koromon village is?" Matt asks.

"It must be. Come on!" Tai replied and runs off in the direction of the forest.

"Tai wait a minute! Tai!" Sora called running after him with everyone else. "Wow and i thought you complain of me walking ahead Sora." Ash said to her

"Well I was wrong Ash!" They soon arrive at the forest and walk through it.

"Almost there." Tai says and then they come to an opening.

"Check it out. That must be the Koromon village you mentioned about." Ash says staring at the village.

"Great hut tents! We can rest." T.K. says excitedly standing next to Ash while holding Poyomon in his arms.

"Even better, a bath!" Mimi says happily and runs off to the village leaving the others behind. "Mimi hold it for a minute!" Ash shouted

"Wait! Stop!" Palmon shouts chasing after her.

"Ash did you notice something what i smell?" Agumon asks the The Alola pokemon league champion standing next to him.

"Yeah something's wrong about the village Agumon." Ash says catching everyone's attention.

"A bath! Somebody grab me a rubber duck! Excuse me where do you keep the shampoo?" Mimi asked the group of Digimon she saw but then notices something different.

"Palmon do you really think these are Koromon?" She asks her Digimon.

"No way Mimi, these are Pagumon." Palmon told her.

"Hmm…Pagumon. There are more to them than meets the eye." Tentomon says when he sees them.

"Pagumon what's a pagumon?" Ash wondered as Rotomdex scans them

"**Scanning complete Ash about the Pagumon This Digimon loves to bully the weak and make fools out of others."**

as Ash looked at them "Funny they remind me of the three i know" Ash said in thought as The group of Pagumon then carry Mimi off somewhere into the village leaving Palmon behind.

When everyone catches up they then follow after them.

"Which way?" Tai asks after losing sight of Mimi. "Help!" Mimi screams from inside the tower.

"This way guys to the tower!" Ash shouts and runs into the tower with Tai, Izzy, Pikachu, Agumon and Tentomon beside him.

"Hey look up there. That's Mimi's hat." Sora says spotting the pink cowgirl hat. "Is it really Mimi's?" Pikachu asked

"There's the price tag on it definitely Mimi's ppikachu." She said seeing the price tag on it. Joe, Matt, and T.K. spot a bag on the floor.

"That's Mimi's purse, right?" T.K. asks.

"Yeah you're right T.K." Matt says to his little brother.

"She never goes anywhere without it." Joe tells them.

"Logically that can only mean one thing; she's missing." Izzy says stating the obvious.

"Brilliant detective work Sherlock Izzy." Ash groans in annoyance. "That's it!" Tai yells pushing through the curtain.

Ash and Sora looks into the basket that has Mimi's clothes and then realizes what happened. "Wait Tai! Don't go in there!" She yelled to him but was too late.

"Mimi!" Tai called her but finds her happily taking a bath. Tai goes red in the face while Izzy walks over to him and also turn red as well.

"Uh Mimi, sorry!" Izzy says to his friend causing her to turn around.

"Huh? Haven't you three ever heard the phrase, 'please knock before entering'!" She screams and throws whatever she can at them.

"Mimi we're here to rescue you and…" Tai tries to explain but gets hit in the face with a shampoo bottle as does knocking them over. Sora then walks over them and pulls the curtain closed.

"I believe I said don't go in." She tells them. Ash chuckled in embarrassment "Idiots" Ash said to himself but something caught his eyes of a familiar a light-blue, penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each was walking at the other room

"Piplup?" as Piplup see Ash and pikachu "Ash, Pikachu! you're alive!" as Piplup runs towards his friends and hugged them

"Piplup what are you doing here!" Ash asked him

"Was waiting for "her" to be done her bath." Piplup shows Ash a white beanie hat with a pink pokeball logo on it as Ash recognize it "Wait you she's..." Ash's face turn red feeling nervous

"Ash who are you talking to?" Kari was behind Ash asking him "Kari i want you to meet Piplup and piplup meet Kari" Ash introduces them to eachother

"I never met a water pokemon before and cute." said Kari then Ash heard a familiar voice "Ash!" as Ash looked and saw it's Dawn but in a bath tower wrapped around her

"Dawn..." Ash said as Dawn hugged him "I thought you were..." as she's crying on his shoulder

"It's ok Dawn I'm fine and with my new friends." Ash said as Kari walks to them

"You're Dawn nice to meet you I'm Kari." she said

"Hi Kari and nice to meet you too." Dawn replied but suddenly Ash heard a other voice that hit Matt with a shampoo bottle "Matt!" as Ash runs towards the violent area till he see matt was injured by a girl his age has fair skin, brown eyes, black triangular eyebrows and brown hair was down

"You pervert ever heard of privacy!" she shouted as Ash recognize her as well "Verity!" as Verity heard that voice and turns around "Ash! you're alive!" as she hugged him

"I thought i never see you again." she said to him "Uhh Verity we can talk after getting your clothes on" Ash said as Verity is blushing

"Opps sorry." she said Later that night the Pagumon happily welcomed the DigiDestined, Ash, Dawn, verity was now in a ponytail on top. She wears a blue t-shirt with a black semi-circle on it, white shorts over black and blue leggings, pink shoes with black straps, white bows and soles, and a white backpack with one strap tied in a knot. and their partners with food.

"Welcome to our village! We hope you never go! Stay and visit here with us and please enjoy the show!" The Pagumon sing to them wearing party hats.

"This is definitely a Pagumon village." Gabumon says sitting next to Agumon and Pikachu.

"Something's wrong here guys, I know what I smelled was Koromon. I bet my nose on it." Agumon says to them.

Ash just knows something isn't right as he stares at the Pagumon while they brought food to them he remembers what his Rotomdex.

"I feel just like a princess in a big beautiful palace." Mimi says happily sitting beside Sora and Izzy.

"I once had a Chihuahua named Princess." Joe says.

"Listen Tai, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick." Sora asks him.

"Of course not. You don't think I know a good Digimon from a bad one." Tai tells her and takes a bite out of the fruit in his hand.

"This is really strange. I always heard the Pagumon were awful pranksters." Tentomon says to Gomamon.

"You were just hearing an awful rumor." Gomamon said.

"These guys are really nice Digimon." Biyomon tells Palmon while they ate the food they have. "Not a chance i don't trust those guys by a minute." pikachu replied

"Dawn how did you and Verity got here in the first place. " Ash asked them "Well ever since you were gone from the light Lille, May and I search for you but didn't found you anywhere then we ran to verity and told her you're gone." said Dawn

"That's true we been searching for you and the others were worried. then that light Dawn mentioned aim at us then we woke up stranded at the desert then ran to the village." said Verity as Ash was thinking a minute

"Dawn and Verity do you two happen to hold this!" as Ash shows them his master digivice "That looks like the one Dawn had." Verity replied as Dawn shows him hers but was completely white

"You're a digimaster too but why." Ash wondered as he notice Poyomon is staring at the food

"Well it looks like Poyomon really likes the food, huh T.K.?" Kari asks her friend watching him feed the little Digimon.

"Yeah he really does like it Kari." T.K. tells him and then Poyomon begins to glow.

"Poyomon digivolve to…Tokomon!" Tokomon shouts digivolving into his In-Training form after eating the food.

"Hey Matt, Ash, Kari, look he's Tokomon again!" T.K. says excitedly as Tokomon jumped into T.K.'s arms.

"The food made him digivolve so cute." Dawn says to him.

"Congratulations T.K." Matt says.

"If Tokomon gets more stronger he'll be Patamon once more." Ash said to Tk " yes Ash, Together Tk can make me Patamon again!" Tokomon says to Ash and T.K.

"yay for tokomon!" Eevee shouted

"Let's hear it for Tokomon!" Mimi cheers as she and everyone start clapping. "I had to say Ash for knowing about Digimon they're amazing." Dawn said to him

"Yeah I'm proud of Tokomon already." Ash replied

"Congratulations! Way to go! We're so excited!" The Pagumon sing and then smirk when they weren't looking but unknown to them Ash looked out the corner of his eyes and sees their smirk.

That night all the Dawn, Verity, two piplups, DigiDestined and their Digimon were all sleeping soundly in the room where the party was held.

Tokomon was sleeping peacefully until he felt something around him and opens his eyes to see the Pagumon smirking evilly as they kidnap him and take him out of the village.

"What did I do? Why are you picking on me?" Tokomon asks them as they tied him up.

"Because you digivolved. You were so easy to fool. What a bunch of losers." A Pagumon says to him.

"I knew you Pagumon were lying." A voice says behind them. They all turn around to see a very angry Ash.

"Ash, Pikachu!" Tokomon says happy to see him. "Hey you fuzzballs put Tokomon down or things will get ugly for you." Pikachu threatens them with his electricity got them scared

"What's going on here?" Another voice says to them.

"Look! Those are Gazimon." said Tokomon as Rotomdex scans them

**"Yes they are Gazimon On the evil scale of 1 to 10, 10 being bad, these Digimon are 12." **Rotemdex says seeing three Gazimon standing on the rock."

"Well, well, well, a human with a strange creature and a Tokomon. What are you doing here human?" Gazimon 1 asked.

"I'm here to get Tokomon and then my friends and I are leaving."hksh says as he begins to walk over to Tokomon causing the Pagumon to move out of the way.

"I don't think so, Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon 2 attacks black gas that shot from his mouth to try to paralyzing him.

"Whoa!" Ash moves quick "Ash!" Tokomon shouts seeing his friend in trouble. "wow he's quick!" said the second Gazimon as he was hit by pikachu's iron tail then the gazimon and pagumon grabbed Tokomon and ran off

"You ain't getting away you walking fuzzballs!" Ash and pikachu went after them "Where did that kid and that rat come from?" Gazimon 3 asks the Pagumon.

"Well these two came to our village with more humans but I…" A Pagumon begins.

"There are more humans here." Gazimon 1 says and looks at the other two.

Later the Pagumon then tie up Tokomon put him and Tokomon in a cage that was in a cave behind the waterfall.

"He ain't so special now, are you?" One of the Pagumon says.

"Yeah, you're not so special now." The other Pagumon say and they bounce away.

"Ash will find me, him and pikachu are going to crush you Pagumon like the insignificant bugs you are." Tokomon growls through his tied up mouth.Tokomon then looks into the dark and sees a bunch of eyes staring at them.

Meanwhile with the three Gazimon.

"One of us has to tell Etemon the DigiDestined humans are here." Gazimon 1 says to the other two.

"I'll go. I've gotta ask him for time off for a hair cut anyway." Gazimon 2 says and runs off.

"Keep an eye on that kid and his rodent if he tells his friends or Etemon will make Digi-Stew out of you." Gazimon 3 says to the Pagumon.

"Right!" The Pagumon say laughing evilly. The next morning Gazimon arrives at a beach with boats in the sand.

"Etemon where are you? Etemon! Wait till you hear the news I have for you. Where are you Etemon? Etemon!" Gazimon calls out and then a Monochromon appears pulling a trailer behind him.

"Yeah the concert sensation of the Server continent is back. Alright it's Etemon." A monkey like creature with a little Monzaemon doll attached to his hip known as Etemon says into a microphone.

'There is nothing entertaining about Etemon. He has the power to control anything electronic through his Dark Network.'Gazimon says in his mind about the Ultimate Level Digimon.

"Everyone hail Etemon, the true king!" Gazimon yells but gets punched in the head.

"Now son you're way too loud for an early morning time like this, understands?" Etemon says to him.

"But you were the one using the amplifier sir." Gazimon tells him.

"Now let's get something straight here sonny boy, I'm the monarch of Rock 'n Roll and the humans will be here soon. You see now once I start making my fabulous music well those kids will just have to come over and see what great star is singing like that." Etemon says looking at the flashing dot on his monitor screen.

"There's just one thing wrong. Those eleven kids are already here. They've been at the Pagumon village since yesterday." Gazimon told him.

"What? Just what are you saying? My whole plan's flawless!" Etemon says freaking out at what he heard.

"Well someone forgot to tell those kids." Gazimon says.

"No! It's just not fair. I am the king here. They gotta learn the hard way what you already know, you can't be messing with the royal one. I expect my plans to be followed, uh-huh! I order to launch the Dark Network." Etemon says as black cables shoot out of the trailer.

"Let's go!" Etemon orders as the trailer starts moving.

"Wait for me." Gazimon says and jumps into the trailer before it closes.

"This will be your greatest performance yet." Gazimon says.

"It's not easy being a super star and all little bunny." Etemon says grinning.

Meanwhile everyone is searching for Ash, pikachu and Tokomon.

"Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you?" T.K. calls out.

"Ash! Ash! this isn't funny where are you!" Dawn yells looking for Ash. "I hope he's ok Dawn I'm worried about him?" Kari said

"Where could they have gone?" Tai wonders standing on top of one of the huts.

"Tokomon if you can hear me say something." Biyomon says.

"Pikachu come out wherever you are." Tentomon says.

"papa!" said Eevee

"Well they're not in the village." Matt says while Izzy marks where he looked on the map he made in the dirt.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm due for a mud bath and a facial in half an hour." Mimi says. Verity looks at her "Mimi there's no time fofor that!" she said

"yes Ash, pikachu and Tokomon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatment." Gomamon said.

"You are so right." Mimi says.

"He was being sarcastic." Joe told her.

"Wha…!" Mimi says in shock.

"They're not by the waterfall." The Pagumon told Izzy. "Okay thanks." He thanked them and crossed out the waterfall in the dirt and the others continue searching but Dawn and Kari heard that.

"Hey what do you mean they're not in the waterfall!" Kari said to the pagumon "Did i say that no you two are so stupid hearing...whoa!" Pagumon said as Kari grabbed him

"who were you saying about girls being stupid you better tell us where are they you little" Dawn said but very threatening to him

"That way!" he said

Meanwhile Agumon was walking in the direction of the waterfall.

"Ash! Pikachu! Tokomon! Where are you guys?" as Agumon heard a rustle in the bush and saw Ash and Pikachu "Am i glad to see you two." Agumon replied

"Good to see you too Agumon but I'm still searching for Tokomon thanks to those pagumon." Ash said to him

"Something's wrong here Ash, my nose always knows." Agumon says but then stops and sniffs the air.

"wait Ash! I smell Koromon. It's coming from behind the waterfall." He says and they walk over to the waterfall and looks inside the cave.

"What?" the three are shocked to see Tokomon in a cage all tied up.

"Agumon!" he shout in unison seeing their friend.

"Tokomon!" Agumon says looks to the side to see caged Koromon.

"Koromon, boy you guys have got to get a new apartment, maybe some place with a few more bedrooms." He tells them.

"The Pagumon came and locked us in these cages. About three days ago they came in and took over our whole village." The Koromon told him.

"Never trust those things!" Pikachu said

"Don't worry we'll have you out in just a minute." Ash says as Agumon untied tokomon and Ash was about to free the Koromon.

"I don't think so." Gazimon 1 says to them. "You three again!" Ash said

"Ash you know them But they're Gazimon." Agumon says to him. "Yeah the pagumon were working them" Ash said

"Exactly right and we're going to be giving those friends of yours to king Etemon human." Gazimon 2 says.

"Why don't we teach the little lizard and a rat a lesson?" Gazimon 1 says.

"Electric Stun Blast!" The Gazimon attacked Agumon and pikachu causing them to fall to the ground.

"Ash we need more." pikachu says unable to move. "Tai please help me digivolve." Agumon tried calling his partner. Ash see his friends bieng hurt

"Go ahead, yell it if you two want. They can't hear you!" Gazimon1 tells them.

"If only it weren't for this waterfall. Wait that's it. Agumon use your pepper breath!" as Agumon knows what he mean "On it Ash, Pepper Breath!" Agumon sends a fireball at the water creating a smoke signal.

then Ash has his pokeball out "He can help out go Lucario!" as Ash toss his pokeball reveal a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has red eyes, a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower, can be seen. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four black appendages that hang down from its head appeared and ready to fight. Meanwhile back in the village Tai is looking through his telescope when he spots something.

"Huh? That's weird." Tai says.

"What do you see Tai?" Matt asks him.

"Smoke by the river." He answers pointing in the direction of the smoke.

"Smoke? Maybe its Agumon and Ash, Pikachu are here too." Verity says.

"And Tokomon!" T.K. shouts.

"No really it's nothing. We looked by the river and didn't see a thing." The Pagumon say.

"Well it is possible that Ash, Pikachu and Tokomon arrived after you checked the area." Izzy said.

"I'll check it out." Tai says and starts walking off. "Tai Dawn and I coming too." Kari said to him. "Yes Tai we found out where they are!" Dawn replied

"No! Don't do that!" The Pagumon scream.

"Hey what's the problem? We're just going to look around." Sora says to them. "Just take our word for it." The Pagumon say but then Mimi suddenly screams.

Everyone looks over to her to see a Botamon in her lap.

"What is this thing?" Mimi asks.

"A Botamon." Tentomon tells her.

"Why would there be a Botamon here?" Palmon wonders.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks.

"Botamon is the small egg form that digivolves into Koromon and then into Agumon." Gabumon tells them.

"Then the Pagumon lied to us." Tai says. "that's what we're trying to tell you." said Verity as one of pagumon is aiming for her Tai is defending her until a digimon appears and defends them

"Grizzlymon" said the Pagumon

**"Grizzlymon, this Champion level-Beast Digimon possesses the spirit of martial arts, they usually avoid conflict but may retaliate with its special attacks which are Maul Attack and Crescent Dawn."** said Palmon

"It's time for us to leave here. We really hate to go. We told you this was our place now you know it isn't so. Pagumon is our name, we're clever and we're bright." The Pagumon sing as they leave.

"find your friends they're at the waterfall." he said to them as he left Tai, Kari, Dawn, Sora, Mimi and Tk race to the waterfall.

"Ash! Pikachu! Agumon! Tokomon!" They both call to their friends as Lucario beats up the Gazimon to defend Agumon.

"Guys are you alright?" Sora asks them. "yes we're and just in time" Ash replied.

"So you are the DigiDestined." Gazimon 2 says to them but he notice the master digivice Ash has. "He's a digimaster we must destroy him!" he said

"no you won't Digivolving time Agumon! Get up!" Tai tells him.

"You got it." Agumon says ready to digivolve.

"ready for a rematch pikachu!" Ash yells.

"Right." pikachu says ready as well.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts. Outside Kari, Dawn, verity, the other DigiDestined and their Digimon see Greymon and pikachu on top of his head appear from behind the waterfall.

"Payback time, right Greymon?" Pikachu asks ready to attack.

"Yeah, Nova Blast!" Greymon shoots a huge fireball from his mouth.

"Electro ball!" pikachu releases a ball of electricity at the Gazimon. In one shot they defeated them sending the Gazimon into the river.

"Alright we did it, Ash!" Tai says and high fives him. "Teamwork Tai!" he said

"Tokomon! I thought I lost you again." T.K. says as he reunites with him.

"I'm like a boomerang, I keep coming back." Tokomon said happy to be held by T.K. again.

"The Pagumon are gone thanks to this grizzlymon. You can all return to your village now." Sora tells the Koromon but then Etemon appears as a big hologram.

"Uh hello." Etemon says.

"Oh great a Digi-Rock Star." Joe says. "no Joe that must be thier leader they're talking about." Ash said

"You measly little DigiDestined humans, thank you very much, hello." Etemon says into a microphone.

"Uh no! you're right Ash It's Etemon!" The Koromon shout.

"You little bratty kids messed up all my big beautiful plans so now I'm going to have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote it's called 'Wrecking the Whole Place'." Etemon says.

"Wrecking the whole place?" Tai questions.

"Does he really think he can do that?" Izzy wonders.

"Dark Network Concert Crush!" Etemon shouts as black wires rise up into the air and starts shooting electricity and destroying the village along with the Pagumon. "no way He just destroyed his own henchmen!" Sora gasped.

"I have no use for failures who got caught." Etemon said. Just hearing something everyone couldn't believe it.

"you are no king you're a bully!" Eevee said was with Kari

"try me you furball." etemon said

"Gabumon digivolve!" Matt shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon shouts.

"Well you say you want a digivolution. Guess what, the answer is noooooooo!" Etemon says as he strummed the guitar in his hands causing Garurumon, and Greymon to de-digivolve back into their Rookie forms.

"His Concert Crush drained us of our energy." Agumon says to the DigiDestined.

"So there's no way for us to fight this monster." Izzy says.

"As we are, no. If only we could digivolve a step further." Tentomon tells them.

"That must have been what Gennai was referring to when he told us about the crests and tags." Sora realizes.

"I think it's a little late for that now, Sora." Joe tells her and then a blast of electricity causes the cave entrance to collapse.

"No way I'm running from a rotten ugly ape!" Ash said to his friends "Hey what did you call me sonny!" Etemon said to him

"you heard me ugly you are the worst of the bunch and one thing you're music stinks!" Ash said to him "That's it you're the first to go Dark Network Concert Crush!" Etemon shouts as black wires rise up into the air and starts shooting electricity at Ash but pikachu manage to save him in time "Hey no fair!" he said as Pikachu and Lucario are ready

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Lucario use Aura sphere!" Ash shouted "hope your trailer has insurance!" as Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the trailer fried it

"hey you little...aaaah!" etemon screamed because without paying attention Lucario puts its hands together and creates a blue ball of energy in between them. Lucario then fires the ball at him and etemon crashed to the ocean "Ash this way!" said Kari as Ash, pikachu and Lucario follows The Koromon then lead them into a cave until they come to a dead end.

"This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." The Koromon told them.

"What do we do now?" Tai asked but then notices his tags starts glowing orange even Ash notice his tag starts glowing Violet.

Just then the whole room left side glowed a bright orange as well. The walls in front of them disappears and turns into the the crest that looks like a sun for the symbol.

"Ash notice the rusted sword and the shield were glowing to violet disappears and turns into a violet sword and shield and it had a star on the shield.

"I think I know what this is." Tai says. "What?" Verity asks him.

"A crest." Tai replies as his crest slid into his tag. "A crest?" Verity asks confused.

"Exactly. Now we've got a crest." Tai says.

"How awesome!" Matt says.

"Look! Didn't this use to be a wall?" Joe asks seeing the forest in front of them.

"Yeah but the crest must have brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village." The Koromon say.

"Alright! This place is the bomb!" Matt says.

"With this crest we can do anything we want. You know guys I think this is the first step on our trip home." Tai says. Ash was looking at his crest that slid to his tag

"Ash what about yours?" Sora asked as Ash shows them but Gatomon recognizes it "is that...Ash you had the legendary crest of will!" she said

"the legendary crest of will!" Ash, Kari and Dawn asked

(Meanwhile back with Etemon.)

"Uh Etemon about the human children." Gazimon says.

"Yes little buddy trapping them all in that cave was more fun than learning how to lip sync." Etemon says. "Maybe not boss. They're missing." Gazimon tells him.

"How could you lose them? Let me see." Etemon says and looks at the monitor.

"They got away. This bunch is a whole lot more clever than I thought they were. I'm going to have to think about this one. Then defeating those kids is going to earn me a standing ovation but first get the trailer fixed and that boy with those freaks I'll destroy him is the last thing i do!" Etemon says and starts laughing evilly.

**thats it of the second chapter I made hope you enjoy this version I made of pokemonxDigimon generations and i hope you enjoy this story based on the old version from Chris ketchum and i hope he likes it too and yes it's a huge harem Ash has and adding Ash, Dawn and Kari are the two digimasters and CH 4 be in soon after the other stories if you had ideas send pm or reviews enjoy this story**


	4. chapter 4

**PokemonXDigimon generations**

**chapter ****4**

**The Arrival of SkullGreymon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story and reimagined of Chris ketchum's old story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story AshxKarixSoraxMimixZoexDawnxMayxLillie**

"After we part ways of our digimon friend Whamon we had reach to the Koromon village but later found out about the pagumon took over we had ran to Dawn and Verity in the village and Dawn is one of the Digimasters just like me and Kari by then the pokemon egg hatch reveal to be a Eevee and Poyomon digivolve to Tokomon till he was capture by Pagumon who was working for Etemon and his lackeys we manage to escape Tai and I have our crests Gatomon mentioned it's called the legendary crest of Will I wondered how powerful it is." Ash replied as he write his journal once again

"Ash." as Ash see Kari walk to him "It's time to go." she said as Ash chuckled "Yes on the move again." as Ash puts his journal away then him and Kari catches up to Dawn, Verity, the DigiDestined and their Digimon are wandering through the desert and they are getting very tired and are also starting to lose hope.

"Oh how far do we have to walk?" Mimi asks.

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Joe tells her.

"The only place I know Etemon can't follow us is in the ocean but we can't turn back now." Verity says with her Piplup by his side.

"And we certainly can't stop here for one thing if we were attacked there be nowhere to run to." Matt adds walking behind Tk.

'This is starting to look bad everyone's becoming so timid and afraid.'Sora says walking behind everyone.

"Hey come on you guys! Why'd we stop? Why is everyone so scared? After all we have the crest you know." Tai says showing them the Crest of Courage.

"Yeah we only have two crest Tai. There are still seven more out there." Ash reminds him even Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Kari and Gatomon agreed with the Alola.

"And how do we know the crest will really help Agumon digivolve?" Matt asks.

"Of course, right Agumon?" Tai says causing Agumon to look at him.

"Listen buddy this is your big chance. Don't let me down. You're the only one who can digivolve further, so either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon or I'll go and find myself a new Digimon!" Tai yells.

"Not much of a choice there." Pikachu comments.

"By the way how are we supposed to use the crest to digivolve again?" Tai asked.

"Well from what we've seen so far with the other digivolutions it takes a lot of energy for example; they can't digivolve if they're hungry. In addition the partner of the Digimon must be in some kind of danger." Izzy explains.

"But since it's a higher level of digivolving my theory is more energy is needed. So we'll provide the food and Etemon will provide the danger." Tai says.

Meanwhile Etemon was traveling in his trailer across the desert searching for the DigiDestined.

"You better watch out you DigiDestined kids. I'll find you and when I do you're gonna wish you never crossed Etemon. I'll get you same goes to your friend too." Etemon says to himself.

After they find a place to rest for a little bit, Tai was busy stuffing Agumon with all the food they had even though he was full.

"No more!" Agumon says with his mouth full of food.

"Just one more teensy little bite. Ready for the second course?" Tai asks as he stuffs another piece of food into his Digimon's mouth but Agumon groans from his full belly.

"Oh stop your belly aching and open wide. You gotta keep on eating. Listen everyone's giving you their food so you can digivolve. Isn't that right?" Tai asks the others who were sitting on the hill above them.

"Right." Matt says sarcastically.

"We didn't give him our food. He took it from us. Of all the nerve." Mimi says.

"Well the food won't do us any good because we still can't digivolve." Gabumon says.

"So those of us who don't work don't eat, huh." Joe says.

"But I'm hungry!" Tentomon protests.

"Hey I can't hear you. I said is that right?" Tai shouts.

"That's right!" Everyone says.

"See that's why you gotta try your best to protect everybody. Now come on buddy, keep eating." Tai says and Agumon starts stuffing his face again.

"I guess there's not much else we can do to help." Palmon says watching Tai stuff Agumon full of food.

"I don't know if Agumon can take much more." Biyomon said.

"Yeah Tai is really pushing him. Agumon's stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." Sora says.

"I'm hungry." Eevee frowns.over to Kari and Dawn "Wait a minute, Ash have a crest too how come he didn't give him any food?" Dawn asks looking at Verity.

"That's what I want to know." Verity said looking at the brown haired goggle boy. "Hey Tai, Ash have a crest too ya know! So shouldn't he have food too?!" Verity asked Tai to give Ash some food since he has the most powerful Crest

"No offense Verity, but Ash and his Pokémon aren't at the same level as Agumon." Tai said.

"Why you arrogant selfish little.." Verity growls.

"Not on the same level?!" Piplup said enraged.

"What's he talking about?!" Pikachu asked the them "He said "Ash and his pokemon aren't at the same level." said Dawn that got Pikachu enraged by that as Kari Having enough then she see Ash walks down to Tai who was trying to shove food into Agumon's mouth but Ash grabs the food stopping him.

"I think Agumon's had enough." Ash said.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asks while Agumon falls on his back.

"Bless you Ash.." he said to Ash "I don't think that's how the power of the crest works." Ash tells him then Kari walks towards them "Ash is right Tai and you're making him sick by overfeeding him." said Kari

"What do you mean? Agumon needs all the energy he can get so he can Digivolve." Tai said.

"Energy? Look at him! He can barely even stand." Ash gestures.

"He can take it, Agumon's the only Digimon in the group that can Digivolve right now." Tai said refusing to see his faults.

"Is that the only thing you're going for? Agumon Digivolving? What about Agumon's wellbeing big brother?" Kari stated.

"Well at least I'm not scared to let my partner evolve! Ash practically let Pikachu walk all over him." Tai said that got Ash ticked

"Say what now?!" Ash snapped. "This has nothing to do with me or Pikachu!" then Pikachu join in

"Yeah Kari is saying about Agumon you are stuffing hin like a turkey!" Pikachu said to the goggle headed leader

"Oh please you're just jealous because Agumon and I are the best and you're just stuck on the sidelines!" Tai said to pikachu

"Sidelines?! In case you've forgotten, we're a team! We have to work together!" Ash said to him "Oh yeah mr. i wanna be the very best like no one ever was. Angemon took down Devimon with his power and you just give him a boost you did Absolutely nothing! Even back when we first came here we were doing fine before you even got here Ash!"Tai said it in his face then Kari had enough of it

"Tai that's enough Ash is trying to help you and ever since you had your crest you're bieng such a Jerk..." Kari was been push by Tai and hurt her arm on the rock she was shocked by this tears burst from her eyes as she ran off

"Kari wait!" that Instantly snapped in Ash seeing what Tai did to his own sister and he growls in anger. "Fine! If you think you can do everything on your own go ahead! Because when you crash and burn I won't be there to save you even Kari!" as Ash and pikachu are grabbing some food and going to find Kari along with Dawn and Piplup

O"Who said I ever wanted your help?!" Tai shouts as he pushes him to the ground shocking everyone.

"Tai!" said Sora

"Eat up you need that energy!" Tai shouts. Ash didn't look up at Tai, he doesn't even say anything. All he did was stood up with his hat over his eyes. as he gives Eevee the apple "Thank you Papa" she said as Ash walks to Sora

"Watch over Eevee while i search for Kari." Ash said as Sora nodded when Ash pass her the pokeball Turning around he walks back to find Kari along with pikachu, Dawn and Piplup

"Tai's personality has really taken a turn for the worst lately. I remember him being friendlier to us younger kids." Izzy states.

"Now that you mention it, he was cool during soccer camp." Sora says.

[Flashback]

"Tai pass it to me! I'm open!" A young Sora says to a youngTai.

"Now's my chance to shoot. Here I go!"Tai says but before another player slides into him, he kicks the ball up into the air for Sora.

Sorathen comes up and head butts the ball into the goal.

"Nice pass Tai. I thought you would have taken the shot yourself." Sora says as she helps him up.

"Remember there's no 'I' in 'Team'!" Tai says to her and starts laughing.

[End Flashback]

"Tai may look like he's trying to run things all by himself but whatever actions he takes he does it for the good of the team. But now all this." Sora says.

"We're the only ones who can help now! So you've gotta keep eating okay Agumon?" Tai yells.

"I can't." Agumon says rolling onto his back.

"Tai's personality seems to have changed ever since he got a hold of that crest." Sora says watching her friend.

"Boy I'm hungry." Joe says but then his tag starts to glow a silvery color.

"Hey guys my tag is glowing." He says.

"Hey so is mine." Verity says reveals she has a tag too and it glowed a bright silver color.

"That must mean they're reacting to something." Matt says.

"Two crests must be nearby." Izzy says.

"You think so? Hey look there's something out there." Tai says looking through his telescope.

"It looks like a big building or something." He says.

"That must be where our crest are, come on verity!" Joe says but then trips over something.

"Joe, are you okay?" Verity asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Joe replied.

"Check it out Gomamon." Piplup says.

"What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Gomamon asks.

Meanwhile with Etemon.

"Wow! Ha, ha, something's caught in my network. The intruders are in the L7 sector. Let's see L7, L7. How's this thing work? Oh here it is." Etemon says and presses the button.

"It's near the Coliseum. That's where I hold my annual tributes to me show. I wonder what they're doing all they're way over there? Any idea?" Etemon asks one of the Gazimon.

"Well maybe they're trying to get good seats boss." Gazimon says to him.

"Oh they'll have a perfect view for the surprise show I'm planning for them." Etemon says.

Meanwhile near the Coliseum a Gazimon is relaxing in a lounge chair when he receives a call.

"Hello area L7. Can I help you?" Gazimon asks.

"It's Etemon."Etemon says on the other line.

"Yes sir." Gazimon says hopping out of his chair.

"Hey little buddy, you should be having some guests soon. You better get ready to welcome them."Etemon says.

"Welcome them? So you mean…" Gazimon begins.

"Bingo buddy."Etemon says.

"As you wish sir." Gazimon says and runs off to the Coliseum. meanwhile Ash, pikachu, Gatomon, Dawn and Piplup are searching for Kari "Kari where are you?" Dawn shouted as they found her but near a tropical palm tree with water

"Is that a Mirage Ash?" said Pikachu as Ash touch the water "No it's real pikachu." Ash then walks to Kari was sitting on the rock "Kari are you ok." as Kari looks at him in tears

"Yeah Ash i can't believe Tai did that to me ever since he has his Crest he changed." Kari said as Ash see her cut in her arm "Kari i can get that." as Ash has a cloth soaks it with water as he cleans her cut Kari feels the sting of her pain but calm when he bandage it

"Feeling better Kari " Ash said to her as Kari was actually smiling "Yes thank you Ash i never knew you're so sweet." as Ash blushed "Ash has grown up a lot." Dawn replied as Kari see Ash's arm scraped

"Oh my Ash what happen to you." said Kari as pikachu spoke "Tai push him for getting the food." that made Kari shocked which she bandage him like he did for her "Thanks Kari you wouldn't..." Ash replied

"It's fine Ash you did the same for me." she said to him as they see thier hands are holding each other they turn away and blushed "We should find the others." said Ash

"We should." said Dawn as the three digimasters left

The DigiDestined and their Digimon arrived at the Coliseum.

"Amazing it looks like the Roman Coliseum." Izzy says.

"What's the Roman Coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"Well Tentomon it's an ancient arena." Tai says.

"But the ancient ones didn't have big screens." Mimi says seeing a huge T.V. screen.

"Or soccer goals." Sora added noticing two soccer goals at each end of the field. "Okay guys let's split up and look for those crests. What's wrong?" Tai asks Agumon who fell to the ground.

"I can't move anymore, let me rest for a little bit." Agumon says but Tai argues telling him to get up.

"Give him a rest Tai. The only clues we have are mine and verity's tags, so Piplup, Gomamon, Verity, and I will search for the crests. You guys relax for a while, later!" Joe says as he and Verity start looking for their crests.

"A soccer ball! Anyone up for a game?" Sora asks with a soccer ball under her foot.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" T.K. says.

"That's a great idea. The human team will play against the Digimon team." Matt said.

"What on earth is soccer?" Tentomon asks them.

"It's easy all you have to do is get this ball into the goal with your feet. You can also use your chest or your head." Sora explained to the Digimon and kicks the ball up to her head and then heads it to Gabumon.

"Here I…go!" He says and kicks the ball over to Biyomon and Palmon who catches it with her vines.

"Oh and I forgot to mention you can't use your hands." Sora says.

"Unless you're the goal keeper then you can touch the ball with your hands." T.K. says.

"Yeah you should be the goal keeper for your team Palmon." Matt said.

Palmon then threw the ball in Tai's direction but he angrily kicks the ball away and unknowingly hits the spying Gazimon in the stands.

"I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this. Would you use your heads for something other than hitting the ball? The sooner Joe and Verity find their crests the sooner we can leave!" Tai yells at them.

Joe, Verity, and their Digimon were standing near one of the goals when their tags start glowing even brighter.

"Your tags are reacting again." Piplup says to Verity

"So our crests must be here somewhere. Huh i hope Ash, Kari and Dawn are meeting with us?" Verity says as her and the others turn to see Etemon on the jumbotron.

"Who's the king?" Etemon asks.

"Ah he's here! Etemon's here!" Mimi screams as they run to the soccer goal where Joe and Shiro are.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Agumon calls to them but trips.

"Agumon!" Tai yells to his partner and starts to run to him but then they all get trapped in the goal.

"Goal! I sure did it! I scored a goal!" Etemon says.

"The whole thing was a trap!" Tai shouts.

"Does he really think he can trap us with a simple ne–" Tentomon then screams as he gets zapped when he hits the net.

"Now, now, listen up, if you do that you might get hurt. You see there's electricity running thorough that net, it's a shocker I know. I really want to be there myself but I'm way too busy, you know how us rock 'n roll legends are but don't worry the act substituting for me is a very rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little hands together and figure out who our special guest is. Here he comes!" Etemon says.

Suddenly a new and familiar Digimon appears.

"It's a different Greymon!" Tai shouts seeing the other Greymon. "I knew you be surprised. Let's get started, it's time to go. Here's the show." Etemon says.

"It's time to digivolve!" Tai shouts to Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon roars and starts fighting with the other Greymon. "You can do it Greymon!" Gabumon yells to him. "Don't lose to that phony baloney." T.K. shouts just the Ash, Kari and Dawn are finding them then see the Coliseum

"Look a Coliseum." Kari replied pointing at the Coliseum "That's odd never see a Coliseum in the digital world?" as they heard a battle going by they ran to see Thier Greymon fighting a other Greymon but unfortunately their Greymon starts losing.

"Greymon you've got to digivolve!" Tai shouts at Greymon who is more sick "Boy this doesn't look good." Izzy says.

"We're done for if he can't digivolve again." Tentomon adds.

"Digivolve Greymon! You've got to!" Tai yells at him. The two Greymon continue to fight but Tai's Greymon starts running low on energy. "Why won't he digivolve to the next level?" Tai asks angrily.

"It's not working because you probably gave him too much food so he can't digivolve i told him that is not how it works." Ash says watching the battle.

"It's true Ash Tai must show Courage to active the power oof the crest." Kari replied as Ash looks at her realise the crest Tai had was the crest of courage then Tai's Greymon continues to take a beating from the other Greymon making Tai even angrier.

"Of course he can! Come on Greymon you can do it! Believe in your power and you can digivolve!" Tai shouts and then his Greymon whacks the other Greymon with his tail.

"Way to go Greymon!" Tai shouts in satisfaction.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon begins but instead of a fireball he burps.

"He certainly doesn't have any Digi-manners. At least say excuse me." Mimi says about Greymon's manners.

"Am I only imagining it or is he moving a lot slower than usual?" Matt wonders. "He consumed way too much so his reflexes are sluggish." Izzy says.

"You're right Izzy." Tentomon says but flies into the fence again. "He's sick Ash i know you won't forgive him but please help Tai." Kari begged Ash to let him help her big brother as pikachu hops on Ash's shoulder

"Let's do this pikachu." said Ash

"Get up and fight!" Tai yells but his Greymon gets thrown into the wall. "Looks like it's going to be over sooner than I thought." Etemon says and starts laughing.

Meanwhile Gazimon claps as he watches the fight but then receives a call from Etemon.

"You silly rabbit stop carrying on like a trained seal. Get the fireworks ready so I can celebrate my victory."Etemon tells him.

"Yes sir." Gazimon says and runs up one of the statues carrying a box.

Meanwhile Tai's Greymon continues to get his butt handed to him a platter.

"We really need help! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts and then five colorful fishes come out of the mouth of the statue that Gazimon is on and takes the fireworks from him and taunt the other Greymon causing him to chase them.

"Where did those fish come from? How could they just come out of there like that?" Joe wonders.

"I don't know but if it's not broken don't fix it." Gomamon says.

"It's really elementary Joe. There's probably just a dimensional vortex rift in the water." Izzy says and the two of them agree.

The fish then drop the fireworks at Greymon's feet as they explode.

"Thank you fish! Now what are we going to do to get out of here?" Sora asks.

"We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." Izzy says as he, T.K., and Matt move one of the stones from the ground.

Once they removed a few more stones there's was a large rock in the way.

"There's a black cable here too." Izzy said.

"This rock is in the way." Tentomon says but then Joe's tag starts glowing again.

"My tag it's…it's reacting again. What if this rock is one of the two crests we came here for?" Joe says.

"Well if it is your crest try placing your tag on it." Verity told him.

As Joe places his tag on the rock it begins to glow silver and then becomes the Crest of Reliability with its symbol being a cross surrounded by four right triangles.

Just then the ground beneath them turns into a pit causing them to fall through.

"It is my crest!" Joe says excitedly.

"Great but there's no way out of here." Mimi says on top of her friend noticing no way out.

"Hey check out this wall." Verity says seeing a symbol on the side of it and just then her tag starts glowing.

"It must be your crest verity." Piplup says.

"You're probably right." Verity says as he places her tag to the wall and then it begins to glow a bright silver and becomes the Crest of loyalty with its symbol being two phases of the moon, a full moon and crescent moon, and two diamonds on the top and bottom.

"Alright! We found the other crest. Huh? Hey there's a tunnel here." Verity says and they all escape through it.

Meanwhile Etemon notices that the DigiDestined and their Digimon were no longer in his trap but instead were in the stands. "How do you like that? Not only did those little darlings escape but they found two more crests too. This is unforgivable!" Etemon shouts in anger.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were watching the two Greymon fight. "Greymon, you could win if you'd only digivolve. Greymon!" Tai yells at him getting ready to run out into the middle of the Coliseum.

"Tai don't!" Sora says to her friend.

"Don't stop me! This is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level! Please mind your own business Sora!" Tai yelled.

"But Tai without a reaction from the crest there's no way for him to digivolve." Sora tried talking some sense into him.

"I can make him do it! Watch!" Tai says and runs out into the arena.

"What does he think he's doing?" Shiro asks.

"The other condition for digivolving is their partner's must be in danger." Izzy says making Sora gasp.

"He wouldn't." Sora says in shock.

"Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast." Etemon says.

Just as the Greymon was about to fire Tai throws a rock at him causing his attack to miss, Tai's Greymon. "I'm not afraid of a big fake like you! Okay fire breath come and get me!" Tai shouts.

"What do we have here? A dolt who thinks he's a superstar. You got it now start singing your final number." Etemon ordered his Greymon to go after Tai instead just then an Electro ball hits the other Greymon then Tai saw it's Ash and Pikachu "Hey banana breathe remember me!" Ash said as Etemon remembers him

"You! hey big guy forget him get that kid and the rat!" Etemon said as Greymon charges after them "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Jumping off Ash's shoulder Pikachu zaps Greymon making it scream in pain.

"Alright Ash!" T.K cheered seeing him in action again.

"Keep it up!" Tokomon yelled out.

Tai on the other hand was speechless. Ash was holding his own against Etemon's Greymon, winning even. Etemon watches this on his screen from where he is and he didn't like how the opposing team was winning. "Oh come on! First the Koromon village and now this?!" he said as Greymon is going to charge

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Dashing in opposite directions both Pikachu ram into Greymon from the front and back. Roaring in anger Greymon swings his tail knocking Pikachu into the air. "Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

As Pikachu soared across the field everyone gasped as they saw Ash run after him. Diving to the ground Ash catches Pikachu just before he hits the ground.

"Are you ok buddy?" Ash asked worried.

"Yeah I'm good." Pikachu groans.

Ash sighs in relief when Etemon's Greymon charging towards Ash and Pikachu.

"That's it! Crush them! Crush them like the pests they are!" Etemon yells for victory coming to see Ash meets his end

"Ash look out!" Kari, Dawn, Mimi and Sora yells. as Ash and Pikachu stood there "Pikachu let's make this count with Iron..." Suddenly rushing in from the side Tai's Greymon rams into Etemon's Greymon knocking it into the wall.

"Greymon!" The two said "Ash run!" said Greymon as they two Greymon battle again

"Biyomon you've got to help Ash and Tai." Sora says to her Digimon. "You go too Gabumon." Matt said and the two Digimon start digivolving.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon yelled.

The two Champion Level Digimons appear beside Ash and Tai to protect him from Greymon.

"Greymon I believe in you! You can do it Greymon, digivolve!" Tai shouts to him as they found themselves in the stands as Ash and Greymon were still battling the other Greymon. but Etemon's Greymon swings its tail it knocks Greymon into the stands.

"Greymon!" Tai said running towards him.

"Tai stop!" Ash said as Tai ignores him "Leave me alone! This is my chance to get Greymon to Digivolve i didn't ask for your help I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save the Digital World, but I guess I can't say the same for you." Tai said.

Ash growls. "THAT'S IT!" Reeling in his fist, Ash punched Two across the face. Tai falls to the ground and holds his face. "I am so tired of you acting like you're so much special and better than all of us! Well listen up so called fearless leader you're not! You used to be my friend when I first got here but now you've turned into a selfish, obnoxious Jerk in the digital world! Greymon can't fight back because you stuffed him like turkey! You refuse to let anyone help, You had hurt your sister and you seem to have it in your head that I can't do anything!" Ash snaps.

"Ash I..." as Ash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Get it in your head Kamiya for now on we are doing this together LET ME HELP!" As Ash and Pikachu turns around to go save Greymon Tai tightens his fist in anger and grinds his teeth "No i had to make him digivolve Greymon has to..." Just then Tai's crest and Digivice began to glow. turned black as the light enveloped Greymon.

The light died out as everyone sees Greymon has turned but not what they see Ash took the appearance of a huge skeleton with his heart inside his ribcage and has a missile on his back.

"What is that thing Izzy?" Mimi asks her friend.

"I have no idea." He tells her. Ash see this form that he never seen "What is that?" as Rotomdex scans it

**"SkullGreymon, Ash**** – the sight of him makes other Digimon tremble. He is an Ultimate level Digimon whose explosive power causes him to constantly search for battle."** Rotomdex tells him

"He gives new meaning to the phrase 'Dead Man Walking'." Dawn says.

"I don't like him either." said Piplup

'This is Greymon's digivolved form?'Tai asks and watches Skull Greymon send Etemon's Greymon flying into the jumbotron, and fires his missile at him and destroys him and the jumbotron.

"Listen to me SkullGreymon if you're really the digivolved form of Greymon then you can't hurt me!" Tai yells but SkullGreymon turn on him and his friends.

"Tai what have you done?" Ash replied seeing this "Leave it to me. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouts and the three Champion Level Digimons do everything they can but can't stop the Ultimate. "Guys get out of here i can stop him." said Ash leaves everyone shocked

"Ash no Skullgreymon will kill you." Kari said to him as Ash refuses to run "It won't happen i am not running like a coward, i am not bieng a selfish person me and Pikachu are not giving up cause if we do it's over for us!" Ash said just then his master digivice started to glow

(Digimon world next order theme)

"Ash your Master digivice?" said Sora as they see both Ash and Pikachu are glowing then form into a sphere of light "What's happening?" said Tk seeing the sphere l

"I think they're digivolving together!" said Izzy as the sphere fade everyone see a humanoid pikachu in a golden armor with blade gauntlets and angel wings then a knight helmet reveal with pikachu ears showing "Is that Ash?" said Mimi seeing it

"Ash..." said Tai as SkullGreymon charges towards him then that newly powerful ally of thiers fights him with incredible speed he has he punched him sending SkullGreymon to the ground

"What power and strength!" said Dawn watching it then he spoke when he raise his arms his blades came out of his gauntlets glowing "Heavens thunder!" as he charges and striked SkullGreymon

Meanwhile with Etemon.

"Uh no my poor network. They're destroying everything I've worked so hard to create." Etemon says.

SkullGreymon then runs out of the Coliseum then then Voltachu follows and into the desert but they doesn't get far then they fight once more SkullGreymon fights him trying to strike but Voltachu dodge then has his hands together

then a sphere of Electricity appeared

"Volt Blast!!!!" as Voltachu summons his Volt blast at Skullgreymon as he is down then the two starts are losing energy.

"What's going on with them? First SkullGreymon is on a rampage, Voltachu won the fight and then they just stops?" Verity questions as they ran over to the de-digivolving Digimon and Voltachu.

"they're out of energy and can't maintain thier Ultimate forms." Tentomon says to them. After SkullGreymon's energy was gone, he became Koromon.

"He's Koromon again." Biyomon shouts. Tai rushed down to Koromon and picks him up. "Are you alright?" Tai asked his In-Training Digimon.

"Well yes but I've done some terrible things. I attacked all of you. How I acted makes me no better than Etemon." Koromon says.

"That's not true. You're strong and are kind hearted. That's what I admire about you." Biyomon tells him what she thinks of him.

"She's right. You couldn't control yourself." Gabumon says.

"We completely forgive you." Tentomon says.

"I'm really sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me Tai." Koromon says.

"It's your fault. I know who's to blame." Matt says.

"I know it's my entire fault. I'm really sorry." Tai says.

"He didn't mean to put all the blame on you, Tai. Right Matt?" Tk says eyeing his brother.

"Right." Matt says sheepishly.

"It's okay Tk, it's my entire fault right Sora?" Tai asks his friend.

"Yeah…I mean - !" Sora says thinking out loud.

"I didn't know what I was doing but I kept pushing people around anyway. I felt like because I had the crest I had to be in charge and fight on my own without any help from the rest of you. I'm sorry everyone, please forgive me." Tai asks Koromon and everyone.

They all nod their heads letting him know he was forgiven. then they run to Ash and pikachu we're unconscious "Ash wake up!" Kari said as they see him waking up "Wha...what." he said

"Ash that form you and Pikachu became that was incredible!" said Sora as Ash and pikachu then remember they change to the new form called Voltachu and faced SkullGreymon

"I remember i face SkullGreymon to save all of you then my energy worn out." said Ash as The digidestined were amazed by that

"Do you know the name Ash." said Mimi as Ash remembers the name

"I remember the name was...Voltachu." Ash said as Rotomdex appeared "I had it scan...strange no data mentioned of Voltachu or information about him." he said showing the picture then Tai walks to Ash

"Ash I'm sorry for what i said that we don't need you and i treated you like dirt will you forgive me." Tai apologized to him and hoping for forgiveness as Ash pushed him to the ground

"Now we're even kamiya." as Tai see him smile as he helps him up

"Friends again Ash." said Tai

"Friends" as they accepted handshakes then Tai walks to his sister "Kari I'm sorry for hurting your feelings will you forgive me as well." he said as Kari thinks about it

"Yeah i forgive brother." said Kari as Verity punch his arm "You are one arrogant jerk Tai but you actually apologize to Ash this time." she said with a wink as Tai blushed

"Thanks Verity" he said then Sora walks to him "Ash here's your eevee." as Sora pass Ash his Eevee "Thanks Sora i knew i count on you for a pretty girl." as Sora blushed but smiles "Thanks Ash that's sweet." she said

**thats it of the second chapter I made hope you enjoy this version I made of pokemonxDigimon generations and i hope you enjoy this story based on the old version from Chris ketchum and i hope he likes it too and yes it's a huge harem Ash has and adding Ash, Dawn and Kari are the two digimasters and hope you enjoy the battle of Voltachu fights SkullGreymon and CH 5 be in soon after the other stories if you had ideas send pm or reviews enjoy this story**


	5. chapter 5

**PokemonXDigimon generations**

**chapter ****5**

**The Crest of Sincerity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story and reimagined of Chris ketchum's old story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story AshxKarixSoraxMimixZoexDawnxMayxLillie**

"After we made our escape from "Banana breathmon" and said our goodbye to the Koromon we been traveling at the desert who knows what days but we had a major episode when Tai went from Friend to a complete jerk trying to get Agumon to digivolve and hurt his sister's feelings. When we part ways to cool off my new friends had been caught by a trap set up by Etemon which had a feral Greymon when we fight him with our Greymon till he change to SkullGreymon i learn he hahas a violent and destructive nature that trash the Coliseum till me and pikachu too had digivolve together as Voltachu and won i had learn how powerful the master digivice was and I'mglad that Tai apologize to me and Kari even Verity" Ash replied as he write his journal once again

"Now my problem is how long is that desert anyway." Ash replied as him, Kari, Dawn, Verity and The DigiDestined were once again wondering through the desert and are quiet tired considering it's hotter than ever.

"Man this desert is so hot even a lizard would need sunscreen." Matt says as they walked through the desert. "Sora will you carry me?" Biyomon asked her.

"Nope." Sora replies.

"Dawn I think I wore out the soles of my feet and I don't even wear shoes which is odd i said that." Piplup complained to Dawn. "Quit complaining Piplup. Now climb on my back and I'll carry you." Dawn told him as she bent down for Piplup to hop on. "Do I you fat?" Gabumon asks Matt.

"No you look hot. Especially with the fur coat. That thing really needs a zipper." Matt told him.

"Or at least just removable shirt sleeves." Gabumon says as Kari walks to Ash "Hey Ash you seem calm and not feeling hot." Kari asked him as Ash looks at her cool as a cucumber "I been travel through hot spots at regions when I had to obtain badges but you can get use to the heat more often." as Ash has his pokeball out "Squirtle come out." ad he toss his pokeball reveal Squirtle

"Can you use water gun for our friends." as Squirtle releases a spiral of water from its mouth as the mist lands on the digidestined "Now that's refreshing." said Sora was enjoying the mist as Squirtle stops

"Take a break buddy." Ash said to him "Thanks Ash." said Squirtle as he is remain out of his pokeball "I'm tired. How able resting our feet?" Gomamon asks.

"There's no place to sit except on a cactus." Joe tells him. "Great view up here." Tokomon says on top of T.K.'s head. "Next time I ride." T.K. tells him as Tai was looking at Koromon was feeling down

"You look terrible Koromon. If only I hadn't acted liked such a bone-head, you never would have digivolved." Tai says to his Digimon in his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself although come to think of it you really have made a super icky mess of things." Mimi tells him.

"Was that supposed to make him feel better Mimi?" Verity asks Mimi "I don't know but I'm glad to give a pep talk ever now and then." Mimi says to her new friend. "How about we stop for a while." Ash repiled A few moments later everyone decides to stop.

"I haven't sweated this much since cheerleader tryouts." Mimi says taking off her hat and rubbing her forehead.

"Koromon doesn't look so good. I'm worried." Tai says.

"He's not the only one. Poor Piplup's sweating right through my arms." Verity says as she sets piplup on the ground.

"You know what we really need is a lot of shade, a big umbrella or a really big tree. Or maybe I could turn into a huge cactus and smile down onto all of you as I provide cool refreshing comfort." Palmon says picturing herself as a giant Togemon.

"Its official, the sun has just turned Palmon's brain into a French fry. Earth to Palmon, come in." Matt jokes.

"Palmon look." Mimi says snapping her Digimon out of her daydream and points to a huge cactus in front of them.

"Wow! I did that? Gee I'm pretty amazing." Palmon says about herself.

"Yeah you better believe it Palmon! Come on everybody let's head for some shade!" Tai shouts and they all start running towards the cactus but once they get to it they notice there's no shadow at all.

"What happened to the shade?" Tai asks but then the cactus disappears into thin air. "Well that's stupid it's not even Real." Ash said

"Ash is right It was just a mirage. We've been tricked!" Kari yells as they fall to the ground in disappointment.

"Well, well it's about time you got here. Just about ready to give up on me, huh?" Gennai asks appearing before them as a hologram.

"It's Gennai." Matt says.

"Gennai we found the tags and three of the crests like you wanted but when we got into trouble our Digimon couldn't digivolve. Take a look at poor Koromon. He's just not himself." Tai says to the old man.

"I think those thingies are more trouble than they're worth." Mimi says while Joe and Shiro look at their crest.

"Calm down kids, let me explain. The tags and crests are extremely important. Please make sure no one else gets them. In the end you should see that they work together in total harmony." Gennai says to them.

"Is that some kind of hippie gossip talk?" Verity asks annoyed with Gennai's response.

"Just trust me after all I'm the floating glowing guy. As for Koromon, he wouldn't be so helpless if you had known how to take care of him in the proper way." Gennai explains to them.

"But I want to have Agumon back now!" Tai shouts to Gennai but then the signal disappears.

"Are we being cared for properly?" Biyomon asks Gatomon and Gabumon.

"If we were Agumon wouldn't have digivolved backwards." Gabumon answers her.

"Come on! Don't freak me out!" Matt shouts.

"Guys it be easy just like how I take care of Gatomon?" Kari tells them. "I'm only good with computers." Izzy says sadly. "That's ridiculous. As far as I'm concerned you're the best." Tentomon assures him.

"You looked bummed." Gomamon says.

"How am I supposed to take care of you? Is there a handbook somewhere? I feel very in acquit." Joe says.

"Me too." Gomamon says but then they hear the sound of a foghorn in front of them and look to see a huge cruise ship coming their way.

"Is that a battleship?" Tai asks.

"Could be. But it looks more like a cruise ship." Sora responded as Ash looks at them "A cruise ship in a middle of a desert Sora does that sousound suspicious." Ash asked

"I agreed with you Ash cause this is crazy." Pikachu agreed wirh Ash of seeing a cruise ship in the middle of the desert "The digital world is a mystery pikachu but you'll get use to it." said Gatomon as pikachu understands her

"The passengers will want their money back when they see this place!" Joe shouts as the ship gets closer.

"It could just be a mirage." T.K. says.

"It doesn't sound like a mirage, T.K." Verity shouts to Tk. "Yeah and it looks pretty real to me!" Matt yells and they all decide not to wait there and see if it really was mirage and hightail it out of the way.

"HEY YOU JERK WATCH WHERE YOU MOVE THAT HUNK OF METAL!" Ash shouted When the ship comes to a stop a Numemon appears at the side of the ship. "What is that Ash?" Dawn asked as Rotomdex scans the Numemon

**"Scan complete The sewer-dwelling is called Numemon were, like, totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you, and they have bad breath too."**said Rotomdex

"I can see why?" said Piplup as Tai notices that Koromon is getting worse by the passing minute. "Hey fella could we all come aboard and freshen up?!" Tai asks but the Numemon looks uncertain "I think it's best we keep moving forward." Ash replied as Mimi spoke

"If you don't mind this requires a woman's touch. Well hey there big boy, your ship looks so inviting. How about letting us on board so we can check it out. Oh please~." Mimi says flirting with the Numemon.

He quickly falls for Mimi's charm and lowers the gangplank for them to come aboard. "How did you do that?" Ash asked Mimi as she giggle "Like i say Ash "this requires a woman's touch."!" she said to him as Ash blushed by Mimi's charm "Come on let's go aboard." said Tai as Ash still has a bad feeling about this "Tai i don't know let's just go on foot." he said

"Ash why is there a problem." Sora asked as Ash spoke "One you guys played soccer in the Coliseum reveal to be a trap and second you almost got crushed by a feral Greymon." Ash replied to them

"He has a point here." said Kari

"It won't be like last time let's go!" as Ash watches them moving to the cruise ship as Kari, Dawn and Sora looks at him "Ash it's okay we understand." as Ash felt thier hands holding his as he smiles Once on board everyone took off in different directions.

"Well i guess you, me, Dawn, Sora and Mimi Kari." Ash said as they nodded as Ash look at Mimi "I thought you will wander off." Ash said as Mimi spoke "I do but I'm thinking just to hang around with you." she said to him then they heard a other voice

"Well hello there." as Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon, Dawn, Piplup, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon saw a young girl same age as Ash and Kari with long chest-length blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mauve cap resembling a beanie with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a mauve vest and a mauve skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open was sitting on the chair

"Hi are you a digidestined too." said Mimi as the girl was confused "No sorry I'm not what you think I'm Zoe orimoto i just end up at the other digital world but lost since i was saparated by my friends." she said to them

"Forgive us of mistaken Zoe I'm Ash ketchum and this is Dawn Berlitz, Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa and this is my pokemon pikachu." Ash said introduced themselves to Zoe "Nice to meet you all." she said then blushed by looking at Ash "He's cute." she said in her mind then she spoke again "You girls might need a shower don't want to stink like the boys." she said

"Excuse me." Ash asked was feeling insulted by the stink "No not you Ash other boys went pass me stink." Zoe said feel embarrassed "I apologized but we are not staying here cause i don't like something of this cruise." Ash said to them as Ash see the girls are gone "Nobody listens well i guess we can look around." as Ash, Pikachu and Squirtle are looking around

Kari, Dawn, Zoe, Sora and Mimi headed to one of the rooms "Wow! Nice!" said Dawn seeing the room "We can spend hours just pampering ourselves! Totally yes!" said Mimi

"Of course and here are the showers girls." Zoe points at the showers as the girls are taking thier clothes off leaving them completely naked "Yeah, we were getting pretty smelly! They've even got little tiny soap bars!" said Sora as they start the showers

"Sweet, now let's take a shower!" said Mimi as Sora notice Dawn and Kari were feeling down "Something trouble you two?" Sora asked feeling worried "Oh well Sora We were thinking what if Ash is right something about this cruise isn't right." said Kari as Sora thought about it

"Actually I was feeling the same as well it just the way he's keeping us safe and i believe him...come on let's shower and meet up with him." as the girls are showering

"I'm in heaven again!" said Dawn while they're relaxing for a shower Matt, T.K., and Izzy were in the dining room.

"Check out the incredible spread." Matt says seeing the table full of food from one end to the other.

"It appears to be highly edible." Izzy says.

"Might I propose we eat a bit and take the leftovers with us?" Tentomon says.

"Let's eat it all now!" Matt suggests.

"Remember when the food was just an illusion?" Izzy reminds them of Devimon's trick before.

"Another alien plot." Matt said to Izzy.

After a few seconds of staring and drooling Izzy final speaks up.

"After extensive deliberation I have come to the conclusion that it would be rude to allow this meal to become cold. Let's eat!" Izzy yells as they all start stuffing their faces with food.

Meanwhile Joe and Tai were floating on the water on floats, Verity is in a hot purple swimsuit sunbathing, Piplup and Gomamon were in the water, and Koromon was sitting on the table under an umbrella looking pretty happy to be in the shade and the three boys' crests were next to him.

"Hey Joe, Verity, what do you think Gennai meant when he said we weren't taking care of our Digimon?" Tai asks them.

"Beats me, I always thought piplup looks good and healthy." Verity says looking over to her Pokemon swimming in the pool.

"I don't know. We've done everything but give them an allowance." Joe says.

Little did the three of them know that they were being watched. "Ah ha! I see three have taken the bait. Time for me to get started, they'll never forget this cruise." A human wearing a captain's uniform says but then he turns into a giant chicken like creature.

"I'm Kokatorimon – my cockle-doodle-doo will blow out your eardrums. Mess with me and you'll be pecked into surrender." Kokatorimon says about himself as he heads inside the control room of the ship.

"Etemon will reward me greatly when he learns I've trapped the DigiDestined on my ship." Kokatorimon says as he tries to contact Etemon through his Dark Network.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer, the Gazimon were busy trying to fix the computer.

"Step it up fools! I'm getting very impatient here, know what I mean? If my network is down then everyone crashes. Let me tell you why because I'm Etemon. Now ya'll get back to work before I get myself upset again." Etemon tells the Gazimon.

Back on the cruise ship.

"Something's wrong. Etemon's network appears to be down. Who needs him? I'll have the pleasure of plastering their features all by myself. It's amazing how my brains surpass my good looks. Now hear this I have an important message for you. Listen up this is the deal; I'll give you Numemon an extra serving of dry bread and even throw in some jelly if you capture those kids." Kokatorimon says to the Numemon through an intercom system.

Meanwhile back at the pool three nets were thrown at Joe and Tai, Verity was been caught by a net in her chair The Numemon then throw a net at Piplup and Gomamon.

"Okay you asked for it! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts as fishes come out of the water and break the net.

The Numemon then proceed to capture Koromon as well as their crests. "You better keep your hands off." Tai warns them. Just then Tai's Digivice starts glowing.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon says as he changed back into his Rookie form. "Alright! He's back!" Tai says happily. "Good we need all the help we can get." said Verity

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon sends a fireball at the Numemon but Kokatorimon swats it away.

"That's Kokatorimon!" Gomamon yells "Who?" Piplup asked but too late to explain "Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouts releasing a green beam from his eyes turning Agumon, Piplup, and Gomamon into stone.

"No! Piplup!" Verity yells.

"Poor Agumon!" Tai shouts.

"Gomamon!" Joe screams.

"Look, they left me a present. You're sunk without these but I wouldn't be too upset now you've got yourselves a trio of nice Digimon garden ornaments." Kokatorimon says after he picks up the three tags and crests holding one on his beak and two on his wings.

Meanwhile with Matt, T.K., and Izzy.

"Blue Blaster! Super Shocker! Bubble Blow!" Gabumon, Tentomon, and Tokomon attack the Numemon together knocking them out.

"It's your turn." Kokatorimon says entering the room shocking the three Digimon.

"Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouts turning them into stone statues as well.

"They've been turned into rocks." Matt says.

"Impossible!" Izzy denies what he saw. "Poor Tokomon!" T.K. says about his Digimon.

Kokatorimon arrives at the room that Kari, Dawn, Zoe, Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon were using but finds it empty besides the Numemon inside.

"Huh? Where are the rest of the children?" Kokatorimon asks the Numemon. "We don't know." One of the Numemon says. Kokatorimon growls in anger but then hears the shower running from inside the bathroom.

"I do anything for a good moisturizing shampoo." Kokatorimon heard Mimi's voice from inside and bursts into the bathroom to see the girls and their Digimon escaped through the window.

"You little chickadees think you're so smart." Kokatorimon says and looks out the window to see wet foot prints on the deck.

"They won't get away that easily." He says as For Ash found a room but fights off the numemon with pikachu and Squirtle "I knew this Cruise is a other trap but ridiculous." Ash replied as pikachu and Squirtle agreed even Eevee was out "Papa i heard voices." as Ash heard them too as he was out of the room and follow the noise was running down the ship then crashed Ash suddenly looked and saw it was the girls with nothing but towels around them.

"Eevee don't look." Pikachu covers eevee's eyes as Ash's face was red even the girls "What are you girls doing and where are your clothes!" Ash said Just then Kokatorimon appears in front of them.

"Kokatorimon!" Biyomon and Palmon shout. "Great a oversioversized chicken." said Pikachu looking at Kokatorimon

"Is that the Easter bunny?" Sora asks.

"He's bad news." Biyomon tells her but then they see he has Verity's Crest, the Crest of Courage, and the Crest of Reliability.

"That omelet head has Joe, Verity, and Tai's tags!" Mimi says in shock.

"I ran into several of your friends over by the pool but don't worry they're just drying off." Kokatorimon says.

The scene then cuts to the other DigiDestined and Verity tied down to a net and are burning up in the sun.

Back with Kokatorimon, Ash and the girls.

"Nothing like little sun baked faces fried to a crisp with curly corn spuds and lots of coleslaw." Kokatorimon says.

"Walking feather duster those crests are not yours." said Squirtle as he has his glasses on "Where are the Digimon and Piplup?" Biyomon asks.

"Don't worry about those guys. Confidentially I find them to be a little bit on the stiff side but that's just happens to be my own personal opinion." Kokatorimon tells them.

"Your opinion stinks." Palmon says. "I agreed with Palmon." said Zoe

"Now you're going to meet the same fate." Kokatorimon tells them and starts cackling.

"You've cackled once too often! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouts sending her attack at Kokatorimon but he dodges it.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tries to wrap him up in her vines but he swats them away but Squirtle runs and jumps at the the overgrown chicken with its head down and strikes it with his head "Lighting paw" as Gatomon hits him too Eevee use Shadow ball at Kokatorimon then Pikachu zapped him with Thunderbolt

"you'll pay for that!" Petrifier!" Kokatorimon tries to turn Pikachu, Piplup, Squirtle, Eevee and the two Digimon to stone but they ducked "Come on let's go!" said Kari as Ash nodded "Right." he grabbed both Kari, Dawn, Sora, Mimi and Zoe's hands as they all run away showing the four girls blushing by him holding thier hands..

"Come back you chickens!" He shouts and chases after them.

"Who's he calling chicken?" Sora jokes about the overgrown chicken's pun as they are chased to the front of the cruise ship.

"What do we do now? We're trapped." Sora says and they turn around to see Kokatorimon blocking them from running away.

"Time for you lovebirds to walk the plank." Kokatorimon says sounding like a pirate "Lovebirds." the girls said when Kokatorimon thinks they are Ash's girlfriends leaving them blushing as he's using it again "Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouts as Ash moves them out of the way hits his arm and turned to stone

"Ash!" they shouted as Ash's arm was stone Sora see that Ash almost give his life to save them she pulls out her Digivice from inside her towel.

"You'll pay for hurting him. Biyomon do your stuff!" Sora says and she nods her head.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon yells changing into her Champion level. "Hey that's not fair!" Kokatorimon complains.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon launches fireballs from her wings at Kokatorimon but he jumps out of the way.

"What's the matter you big cluck, can't you fly?" Sora asks. "Gatomon it's your turn." Kari said as Gatomon nods "Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon the angel of light." Nefertimon shouts turning to her armor level "Rosetta stone!" as she fires her rosette stone at him "This is for Ash chicken!" said Kari

"no one hurts Ash! Palmon it's your turn." Mimi says to her Digimon.

"Right! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon shouts turning into her Champion level. as Togemon, Pikachu, Eevee and squirtle are ready "Eat iron tail!" as Pikachu hits him with Iron tail knocks his tooth out

"Fire!" as Piplup and Squirtle opens thier mouth and beak and releases a stream of blue bubbles at Kokatorimon

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon attacks Kokatorimon again causing him to release Joe, Verity, and Tai's tags and crests as Eevee caught them

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires hundreds of her cactus needles at Kokatorimon and then punches him in the face.

Kokatorimon quickly recovers but is too slow to avoid Togemon uppercut sending him into the cruise ship's foghorn which somehow erupts with fire.

"There she blows!" said Dawn

"You bet Dawn!" said Kari

"care for Fried chicken." Mimi comments on what she and Sora saw Eevee holding Verity, Joe and Tai's tags and cresst"Thanks Eevee." Sora said while her, Dawn and Kari holds the crests "Welcome Mama" the girls were surprised even Sora when Eevee called her Mama after de-digivolving Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon walk to Pikachu and Squirtle "We have to say you two are amazing." said Biyomon

"Thanks Biyomon..." Pikachu didn't finish as both Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon kissed him in front of the girls and Ash Pikachu's face turned red "Way a go bud." just then Squirtle is glowing "Ash something's wrong with Squirtle?" said Zoe as Ash knows "He's evolving!" as they see bipedal, indigo Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. On each side of its head are feather-like ears covered in pale blue fur. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell. An older Wartortle may have scars and algae growing on its shell. Poking out of the bottom of the shell is a thick, wavy tail that also has light blue fur and cannot be fully withdrawn into its shell. Its tail fur will darken with age.

"Squirtle?" Palmon said as he spoke "Nope I'm Wartortle now!" said Wartortle after Kokatorimon's defeat Ash see his arm is back to normal and the other Digimon were release from their stony prison.

"We should find the others and go!" said Kari as Ash stops them "You girls should think of get some clothes on!" Ash said as the girls blush remembering they're wearing towels "Right thanks Ash!" said Dawn as they went back to the room "I can't believe how Ash saved all of us from that blast." said Kari who was amazed no one ever done that to her before

"I agreed he was so brave, kind, helpful and I had to admit I never met someone who can save me." said Mimi

"I had to say girls your friend is remarkable." said Zoe

"More than that he watch out for others and I think he's kinda...cute." as the four are blushing "I agreed we should get going." Dawn replied After the girls were fully dressed they met up with Ash then the other Digimon, the boys and Verity freeing them from the net and returned Joe, Verity, and Tai's tag and crests to them.

"We're out of here!" The Numemon shout throwing off their uniforms and leave the ship.

"I say we do the same as they are and abandon ship." Tai says watching the Numemon leave.

"I guess it's a little late for a mutiny." Izzy says jokingly.

"Don't worry the captain's already been fricasseed." Sora says and they all get off the ship. "I agreed with Sora there." Ash replied

Meanwhile Kokatorimon climbed out of the foghorn.

"Oww my head. You may have ruffled my tail feathers but I can still…" Kokatorimon tries to cockle-doodle-doo but fails. "…okay so maybe I've lost a little of my doodle but I'm not finished yet.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were now walking through the desert, again.

"Well the weather hasn't gotten any cooler." Joe says as Izzy looks at Wartortle "Ash was that supposed to be Squirtle?" Izzy ask Ash wanted to know

"Do you hear something?" Mimi asks everyone as they turn around to see the cruise ship heading straight towards them.

"Not that cruise ship and that featfeather duster again" said Pikachu

"Run now talk later Izzy!" Ash replied as They start running again trying to avoid being run over by the crazy boat driving chicken.

"That's one mad Digimon with his feathers out of joint!" Piplup yells.

"Well piplup more bad news!" said Verity's piplup as They kept running she point at the giant cactus appears in front of them.

"The giant cactus is back!" Palmon says.

"No! Not another mirage!" Mimi shouts.

"What were you expecting, an outlet mall?" Tai asks sarcastically.

"Hurry! Get over on the other side!" Matt tells everyone as they hide behind it. The ship then rams into the cactus but is sent flying into the distance along with part of Etemon's Dark Network.

"I can fly! I can fly! I can't fly!" Kokatorimon screams getting caught in the explosion of his ship. Afterwards the DigiDestined were all staring at the giant cactus in front of them.

"Wow! It's bigger than a skyscraper!" Mimi says looking at the cactus. "You're right. What's a skyscraper Mimi?" Palmon asks. "For once I'm glad that isn't a mirage." Pikachu said Just then a plant blooms on top of the cactus and out pops a huge stone.

"Is that a crest?" Zoe asks and then Mimi's tag begins to glow a bright green. The huge stone starts glowing green as well and begins to shrink as it moves towards Mimi. It then became the Crest of Sincerity with its symbol being a raindrop with two circles inside each other.

"He was right! It's just like Gennai said. The tags and crests somehow work together, Mimi." Sora says to her.

"So this is my crest?" Mimi asks studying it in her hand. "I don't deserve it but if it will help me take of Palmon, I'll keep it." She says.

"Aww thanks Mimi." Palmon said.

"Well that's five crests down and six to go." Kari says holding up five fingers.

"Right all that's left is Dawn, Kari, Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Sora's." Joe says.

"Well let's get going. Those crests won't find themselves." Tai says and they all start walking again as Tai notice Ash is walking away "Ash where are you going?" Tai asked

"Leaving the team cause you are all hopeless i said that Cruise could be a trap set up by that ape and what happens you guys ignored me for that!" Ash said to them but for once they agreed "You're right Ash...we didn't listen to you we just want to go home but we were bieng selfish if i learn one thing is...listen to my friend." Tai said as Ash see that he apologized again he chuckled

"That's what i want to hear and this time no running into traps." Ash said by then it was Nighttime Ash wasn't sleeping but was up "Couldn't sleep Ash." as Ash see Mimi was up "Yeah I don't feel any tired thought i stand Guard." Ash said to her then Sora notice Ash is up as her, Kari, Dawn and Zoe walked over to him.

"Ash I agreed with Mimi your going to wear yourself out, get some sleep." She whispered in his ear. "No need to worry I'll sleep till the coast is clear." Ash said to them then Kari had one other idea "Do you want some company Ash." said Kari As Ash look at them but he does feel silly bieng alone as he smiled "Sure." as the girls sit next to him at hour the girls fell asleep Ash felt them holding him never let go as he smiles

"Wow they're all beautiful " Ash said as he fell asleep too

**thats it of the fifth chapter I made hope you enjoy this version I made of pokemonxDigimon generations and i hope you enjoy this story based on the old version from Chris ketchum and i hope he likes it too and yes it's a huge harem Ash has and adding Ash, Dawn and Kari are the two digimasters and hope you enjoy the battle of the girls battle Kokatorimon and CH 6 be in soon after the other stories if you had ideas send pm or reviews enjoy this story**


	6. chapter 6

**PokemonXDigimon generations**

**chapter ****6**

**Piximon Cometh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story and reimagined of Chris ketchum's old story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story AshxKarixSoraxMimixZoexDawnxMayxLillie**

"After we made our mayhem against SkullGreymonand my discovery of the master digivicechange me to Voltachu. We been traveling at the hot desert long till we encountered an Yacht in the middle of the desert but we met a new friend name Zoe orimoto, I notice something wasn't seem right when the digidestined walk in but I was right of that. the captain who owe that yacht was a digimon name Kokatorimon who turn the digimon to stone. I managed to save Kari, Dawn, Sora and Mimi but wearing towels. This time the girls and Squirtle saved me from that chicken but evolved to Wartortle! good news is Mimi found her crest means our journey still continue." Ash replied as he write his journal once again

"Now my problem is how long will we outrun Etemon." Ash replied as him, Kari, Dawn, Verity and The DigiDestined are still continuing to walk through the desert with Tai and Agumon are walking ahead of the others.

"Okay I admit a little breeze might be nice but it's still a beautiful day. Don't you think?" Tai asks Agumon.

"Yeah if you're a scorpion." Agumon says.

"It's beautiful isn't it Izzy? And every crest we've found has been different." Mimi says observing her Crest of Sincerity.

"Yes they all have different symbols and colors to them making each one unique in their own way." Izzy says to her.

"But we still have no idea how to use them." Joe said.

"So we need to learn how to use them." Ash says looking at his legendary Crest of Will. "It's okay guys, As long as we find 'em all!" said Kari

"She's right on that." said Pikachu

"Or else our Digimon could digivolve all messed up, right?" Sora asks.

"Yeah but none of that really matters until we find all the crests." Matt tells them.

"I think you're probably right about that one Matt. Maybe the crest's power comes from having them all." Izzy says to them.

"Izzy's right on that." said Verity as Ash notice Zoe wasn't feeling herself "You feeling ok?" Ash asked her "I feel not myself Ash, we just met but I already let everyone down again." she said to him "Let us down. That's not true." Ash said to her "It is! I let my friends down at my world then when I met you and the others at the yacht but I let you get hurt by Kokatorimon because I did nothing." she replied but Ash has his hand on her shoulder

"Look Zoe, all this is not your fault it always happens to everyone just stop blaming yourself and keep moving forward." Ash said to Zoe as she looks at him of how he encourages her from the guilt then she smiles

"Thanks Ash, you're so kind." she said as they catch up to the others

"Hmm what are they doing back there?" Tai wonders as he and Agumon stop noticing that the others haven't caught up yet.

"Hey we gotta move on! If we're gonna take some down time we need to find some shade." Tai shouts to them unaware of a sand trap moving towards his feet.

"Oh thanks Tai. We were right in the middle of a serious Digi-conversation about the crests and everything and you make me forget what I was saying! You be in charge of finding the shade and we'll catch up!" T.K. tells him but then the sand trap causes Tai and Agumon to fall in.

"What just happened?" Dawn asks.

"Pip!" said Piplup

"Something grabbed them from underneath." Joe says and then a familiar and ugly face appears.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Matt yells seeing the big red beetle Digimon appear out of the sand.

Tai and Agumon are holding onto the virus type Digimon when they get thrown in different directions.

"Is it the same one?!" Izzy asks.

"It's Kuwagamon alright. There's no mistaking that ugly face but he's sure bigger than he was last time." Palmon says.

"Hang on Tai, Agumon!" Ash has his pokeball out "Dragonite, We need you!" as Ash toss it to the air then a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each flying to battle

"Whoa! what is it Ash had?" Tk asked as Dawn has her pokedex out "Get a look." as the digidestined looked at the screen

**"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, it can fly faster than the speed of sound"**

"Amazing!" said Kari was looking at Dragonite as Ash is ready "Dragonite use Dragon claw!" as a light-green aura forms around one of Dragonite's hands and turns into a claw-like shape. Dragonite then strikes Kuwagamon with the claw frees Agumon and tries attacking Kuwagamon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's attack does do much damage.

"Aww we have a big problem. This guy's much stronger then he use to be." Agumon says.

"Uh no! Now digivolve! Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Gabumon shouts to him.

as Ash see Tai just stands there with a helpless look on his face not sure on what to do. "Tai snap out of it!" Ash said to him

"Ash is right Tai what are you waiting for?" Sora asks seeing her friend and her secret crush not moving at all.

"[Growls] Togekiss!" Dawn says and holds her pokeball toss it to the air. Then a a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red-tipped one on the right, a blue-tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. Togekiss has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes appeared.

"Wow that's Togekiss, so cute!" Mimi said

"Togekiss use Aura sphere!" as Togekiss puts its wings together and creates a light blue ball of energy. Togekiss then fires it at the opponent, or Togekiss fires multiple light blue balls of energy from the front of its mouth into Kuwagamon sending him about ten yards away.

"What are you waiting for Agumon? I could use your help!" Ash says to the dinosaur Digimon but then he see Dragonite gets attacked in the back.

"Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon slices Dragonite and causes him to crash at the ground "Dragonite!" Ash yells and then runs over to him even though Kuwagamon is still there.

"Wait Ash! Don't do it!" Kari shouts to the pokemon trainer but he doesn't listen and continues to run towards Agumon and Dragonite.

"You will not hurt them or my friends you had to go through me oversize bug!" but Little did Ash know that his crest was starting to glow gold.

Kuwagamon is about to attack Ash along with the Rookie Level Digimon and his pseudo legendary pokemon when he dives down and pushes them with him before they are attacked.

Kuwagamon tries to attack again but then, "Pixy Bomb seek and destroy!" A voice shouts a bat like bomb flies into Kuwagamon and causes him to vanish.

The others and Tai run over to Ash, Dragonite, and Agumon asking them if they're okay.

"Ash are you okay?" T.K. asks and hugs his big brother figure.

"I'm fine T.K. Dragonite are you alright?" Ash asks his pokemon as he hugged him for saving him but then the others ees a big scar on Ash's back must have got it when Kuwagamon charge at him.

"looks like Kuwagamon did leave his mark on your back Ash." Biyomon says.

"Tai what is wrong with you?! Ash had to jump in and save Agumon while you just stood there like an idiot!" Matt yells at Tai but then sees a little puff ball with wings walk by their feet.

"A powder puff with wings!" Mimi says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Just don't use it on your face." Sora told her.

"Where'd Kuwagamon go?" Joe asked as he looked at the little pink creature.

"Maybe that's him." T.K. says.

"I am no enemy, nope, nope. If anything you are your own enemies." The creature said to them.

"Oh I've heard of you. You're the famous Piximon, right?" Biyomon asks him as Mimi picks him up.

"You are?" She asks.

"Piximon is famous in the Digital World for his skill in training, but few have ever met him. His secret home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters." Biyomon tell the DigiDestined.

"Amazing!" Verity said

"pip." said her Piplup

"And I've heard all about you too but so far I am only impressed with that boy and his Dragonite." Piximon says as he points his staff at Ash and Dragonite.

"you know about Dragonite and Why are you impressed with me?" Ash asks confused.

"You put your Pokemon's life ahead of your own which shows your stronger will in protecting your pokemon. The eleven of you are suppose to be the DigiDestined and Digimasters but you better be careful or you'll end up Digi-dinners! Without my spear and my magic Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of Digi-fries! And that's not all, you Digimon there! You're supposed to protect the children but half the time they're the ones protecting you! I want to see some guts! I want to see some courage!" Piximon yells.

"This guy reminds me of a gym teacher I once had." Matt says remembering some bad memories by Piximon.

"But the news isn't all bad from now on you all will be trained by me, yep, yep." Piximon tells them.

"Huh? But why?" Sora asks.

"Let's not go overboard Piximon." Tentomon tells him.

"Especially him, you, Kari, two guys and the girl." Piximon says pointing at Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon, Zoe, Tai and Agumon shocking them.

"You heard me! You three were pathetic and need lots of help." then looks at Ash and Kari "You two have trouble with yourselves and I have a special extreme training program just for you!" Piximon says as he flutters past them.

"Did I hear right?" Tai asks.

"Sounds kind of extreme." Agumon adds.

"Totally kind of extreme." said Zoe

"Follow me!" Piximon then walks off chanting something leaving the DigiDestined and their Digimon to think about it.

"I have a question; do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?" Joe asks.

"But he did save Ash, Dragonite, and Agumon." Dawn says.

"Yeah why would he do that if he was no good?" Tai says.

"Precisely he didn't have a Black Gear anywhere on him. I checked." Izzy says.

"What do you say Biyomon? You do seem to know a lot about him." Joe says to her.

"Well it's an honor to be chosen for training by Piximon." Biyomon says.

"Sounds like a lot of work to me." Mimi complained.

"He's right though. We could use some help." Sora says.

"How can you say that? Just because we've nearly been eaten a hundred times." Tai says making a poor argument.

"Look who's talking Tai you almost got Ash killed." Kari said to her older brother "True but what did Piximon mean Ash has trouble of himself." Tai wondered

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice. All in favor say 'aye'." Matt says.

"Aye!" Everyone all agrees.

"Would you all just hurry up?!" Piximon yells at them. Ash, Kari, Dawn, Verity and The DigiDestined continue to follow Piximon through the desert for about ten minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Mimi asks.

"Just a little further." Piximon said.

"That's about the seventh time he's said that." Joe says.

"I think he's lost." Matt said.

"So what do we do, ask a cactus for directions?" Tai asks/jokes.

"Ice cream…cold root beer…" Sora mutters.

"STOP THAT!" Everyone shouts at her for tormenting them with her wishful thinking.

"Halt! We have arrived." Piximon says.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything here." Sora says looking around to see nothing but open desert.

"Pixie portal open!" Piximon yells and then a hole in front of them opens to reveal a forest inside.

"A hole in the desert!" Mimi shouts.

"Am I the only one who think this looks like trouble?" Joe asks.

"It's just you." Ash says.

"Actually it's just my front door. Come on in now quickly before it closes." Piximon says as he and the others walk in.

"Cool a jungle inside a desert." pikachu says walking beside Ash and Kari.

"I bet you've got lots of friends who want to play with you." T.K. says in amazement.

"You should have seen in when I first got it." Piximon says. Sora looks behind her out into the desert and sees something in the distance.

"Heads up! Behind us guys!" She screams.

"Uh no. It's Etemon and his trailer." Mimi says. "Etemon, does that ape ever give up." Ash asked Kari and Sora "I believe Giving up is not his vocabulary." said Sora

"Oh boy this is bad." Joe says with a scared look on his face.

"And right outside the front door he is too. Oh don't worry about it. He isn't able to see us through the barrier. He sees nothing but desert." Piximon tells them as Etemon's trailer goes right by them.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer.

"The stupid screen is still broken. What's taking so long?" Etemon asks the Gazimon.

"We've almost got it fixed Etemon. No need for a conniption fit." Gazimon says to him.

"I'll show conniption you insolent little worms! Hurry up and get it fixed! I have a show to get on." Etemon tells them as he starts jumping up and down in his seat.

Back with the DigiDestined, Piximon had led them to a stairway.

"Alright everybody, home we are. My house is just up these steps." Piximon says as they look up to see a huge staircase going up to the top of the mountain.

"We have to walk up there?" Joe asks in shock. "But I didn't bring my stair climbing sneakers." Mimi says.

"Yeah and I just remembered I'm afraid of heights." Tai said trying to get out of climbing the stairs causing Sora to giggle at what her friend said.

"Surely from a logical standpoint it doesn't look very safe." Izzy states.

"Is this part of our training?" Dawn asks with Piplup beside him.

"Exactly." Piximon says causing them to groan in disappointment

"Hey no sweat. I'll just fly up there and before you know it I'll be chilling by the pool while you guys are still –" Tentomon begins but is interrupted by Piximon.

"And oh by the way, did I mention there will be no flying by no one during all my training?" Piximon said rather than asking causing Tentomon to drop to the ground.

"Haven't you rookies learned that the easy way out is sometimes a trap? Now let's move out!" Piximon says.

"I guess Piximon never heard of elevators." Joe said and they all start climbing the stairs.

After a while the sun had begun to set but the DigiDestined and their Digimon were tired and worn out but they notice Ash was not worn out "How come you weren't worn out?!" Tai asked him as Ash sigh "I said it once "Walking is best exercise." he said

"he's right Don't tell me you're all tired. Don't give up yet! Look you've almost arrived." Piximon says pointing his spear at a building at the end of the steps.

"That's his place?" Joe asks taking a look at the building.

"That's it and there's plenty of food for all." Piximon says causing everyone to cheer in excitement.

The first thing they see when they enter Piximon's house is a huge statue of him.

"Why thank you. Is it as handsome as I am?" Piximon jokes.

"You said something about food." Joe says to him.

"Aww yes but first you must earn it." Piximon tells them.

"I should have known there be a catch." Gomamon says and then Piximon made rags and buckets appear in front of everyone.

"First of all I want you to scrub all the floors. All of them." Piximon says while everyone starts complaining.

"It'll take forever." Tai says.

"But not you, pikachu, Kari, gatomon, Zoe, Agumon and Tai. Come now I have a special chore for you seven." Piximon says.

"Great we probably have to paint the place." Tai says and follows Piximon with Agumon by his side.

"Well let's do it." Sora says and they all get to work. "No need to worry Sora we can do it together!" said Dawn

"Piplup!" said Piplup

"The last time I scrub a floor was…never." Mimi complained.

"Relax Mimi, it's like riding a bike." said Verity

"she is right, It's a simple task Mimi. Even you'll catch on." Izzy tells his friend.

"Is this really training or is this just Piximon's maid's day off and he doesn't like to vacuum?" Matt asks suspicious of Piximon's training methods.

"Tokomon let's have a cleaning race." T.K. says as he and Tokomon start running while cleaning the floors as well.

"It's been a while since you've seen T.K. so happy, hasn't it Matt?" Gabumon asks as they watch Matt's little brother.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

While everyone else keeps busy, Piximon led Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon, Zoe, Tai and Agumon to a mysterious cave.

"Alright you seven this is the place. Come on into the cave." Piximon tells them. Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon, Zoe, Tai and Agumon nod at each other and walk inside.

"Wow its pitch black in here." Agumon states.

"What kind of a chore can we do in here when we won't be able to see our hands in front of our faces?" Tai asks but then he and Agumon start sinking into the sand.

"This is your training. You must find your way back!" Piximon shouts as he leaves the cave. "Now you five come." as Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon and Zoe follow him at the left side of the cave

"Why the left side?" Gatomon wondered then Piximon poke to them "This cave is know as the home of the darkness and fear." as he is leaving "And you five must face your own fears in yourselves." as he was gone

"We no choice we must go forward if we face darkness in ourselves." Ash said as they nodded and move forward Later that night everyone was asleep from the long day of their so called 'training'.

Izzy woke up to the sound of a door opening and turned to see Matt was up. Matt signals Izzy to be quiet and the two of them walk outside to talk.

"Something's wrong. Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon, Zoe, Tai and Agumon never came back." Matt tells Izzy.

"So what do you think happened?" Izzy asks but then his tag glowed purple while Matt's glowed blue.

"See that?" Matt asks reaching into his shirt to pull out his tag as Izzy does the same.

"Prodigious." Izzy says looking at this tag.

"When they glow it means the crests are nearby." Matt says and they walk off to find their crests.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Matt? I mean maybe we should bring Tentomon and Gabumon." Izzy says.

"Let them sleep. The crests must be inside the barrier so we're safe. Come on Izzy!" Matt says and takes off running.

Unknown to them Piximon was watching them front atop a statue.

Meanwhile with Tai and Agumon the two of them awake to find themselves floating in a boat on a river.

"Tai! Tai wake up!" Agumon says after noticing where they are.

"Hey wait, where are we?" Tai asks.

"I don't know. We were in a cave but I don't remember any boat, I'm sure." Agumon tells him.

"Hey! Hello!" Tai calls out but then falls into the water.

"Don't you know not to stand up in a boat? Here grab this." Agumon says holding out a paddle but then sees a light behind Tai.

"Do you see that light?" Agumon asks.

"Don't look at the light. Pull me in." Tai says but then all of his rocking causes Agumon to fall into the water.

The two of them then start arguing while hanging onto the boat. Meanwhile Ash, pikachu, Kari, Gatomon and Zoe are continuing forward to the cave of darkness "We been walking for hours." said Zoe as they see the light

"we see the way out." Gatomon said as they all went through but they are in some strange world no colors even themselves "This place it can't be." Kari replied as Ash has a bad feeling Kari have been there before

The next morning Piximon bangs his spear on a bucket waking up the remaining DigiDestined for their training exercise.

"Rise and shine! Everybody up! Come on people!" Piximon yells to them.

"Piximon do you know where Izzy went? He's not in his bed." Tentomon says causing everyone to gasp in shock especially Mimi.

"And I can't find Matt." Gabumon says.

"What? Hey did you send my brother somewhere?" T.K. asked.

"Your brother and his pal went to look for crests about midnight." Piximon told them.

"Oh why would Izzy leave me behind?" Tentomon wonders.

"Isn't it strange? First it's Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon, Zoe, Tai and Agumon leaving…" Sora says.

"And then Matt and Izzy. Maybe next Joe will end up missing." Mimi says as she and Sora start giggling.

"Come on guys. It's not funny! What if it's Piximon whose making everyone disappear?" Joe asked.

"Come on Joe, chill we can trust Piximon, can't we?" Dawn asks not sounding so sure herself.

"Yeah I mean he wouldn't do anything really cruel to Joe, would you?" Verity asks.

"Like not feed us." Joe states.

"Attention training will now begin!" Piximon shouts.

Meanwhile in the forest, Matt and Izzy were still looking for their crests.

"So Izzy why do you want to find a crest?" Matt asks.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just curious to see what Kabuterimon would digivolve to. Isn't that the reason why you're looking for a crest?" Izzy asks.

"No. I want to use the crest to digivolve myself. Not into a Digimon but to make myself stronger and smarter, maybe learn something new about myself. You know to reach my next level just like." Matt says shocking Izzy as he just learned something new about using his crest to digivolve himself They continue walking until they come to the end of the forest.

"The barrier of this land." Matt says seeing their tags were pointing out into the desert.

"Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing! Wait, look at that glow." Izzy says seeing a glow coming from inside the well.

"We made it! The crests have got to be inside the well. Let's go!" Izzy says.

"Yeah but it's outside the wall." Matt reminded him.

"I know but we're so close. Hope my hand doesn't melt." Izzy says as he walks up to the invisible barrier and reaches out and to make it through unharmed.

"It's okay Matt we can go through." Izzy says.

They then walked outside the barrier and up to the well.

Once they climbed inside holding onto the rope they see the walls glowing in different colors.

"See anything?" Izzy asks.

"The lights really bright down here." Matt says and then notices a symbol on the wall.

"Hey we should try holding our tags up towards the wall." He said.

"Good idea." Izzy replied seeing a different symbol on the opposite wall.

As they held their tags up, the symbols then began to shrink and become their crests.

"Izzy, man, this is happening. We both found our crests." Matt says to him.

Matt's crest was the Crest of Friendship with a weird symbol and was the color blue.

Izzy's crest was the Crest of Knowledge with a strange symbol as well and was a purple color.

Unknown to them a cable was looking down inside the well.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer. "Etemon, we have contact in sector G-3." Gazimon said.

"What? Why that's the sector we just past! Turn us around, turn us around right now you little whipper snapper! Haha, G-3 Tyrannomon's territory. Send him at once!" Etemon orders.

Just as Izzy and Matt climb out of the well a huge red dinosaur creature appears before them.

"Tyrannomon – a huge Digimon with fire breath strong enough to cook a couple of boys like you." Piximon says in an over voice.

Tyrannomon sends a fire ball straight at them but breaks the barrier just as they got in.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined and their Digimon were meditating when Piximon hits Gabumon with his spear causing him to jump into the air.

"No Gabumon! Making funny faces will not defeat your enemies, you must always…" Piximon trailed off after sensing something.

"My barriers has been broken!" He shouts shocking everyone.

"Izzy's there he might be in trouble." Tentomon says.

"And Matt!" Gabumon shouts.

"We've got to hurry!" Tentomon yelled.

In the forest Izzy and Matt continue to run from Tyrannomon.

"Didn't I see thing guy in one of my nightmares?" Izzy wonders.

"I wish you'd be more careful what you dream!" Matt says.

Just then the others arrive to help but the same cable spots them as well.

"Isn't that nice? Everybody's all together now. You know I can't resist an audience so I guess its ShowTime." Etemon says causing a bunch of cables to rise into the air shocking the DigiDestined.

"This is a little song I call 'Bye-bye Digimon Bye-bye'." Etemon says and zaps the DigiDestined's Digimon's power.

"My powers been drained." Tentomon says falling to the ground.

"Ah it zapped them! Now they can't digivolve!" Izzy states.

Tyrannomon then launches another fireball at them.

Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are still in the boat spinning down the strange river.

"It's no use. The more we fight it the farther away we drift." Tai says unaware of the buildings coming into view.

Just then they stop and appear on a bridge where they see a kid trying to ride a bike.

Tai then sees that it's a younger version of him.

"What is it? Who's that?" Agumon asks.

"Me but I…" Tai says in shock.

"What? That's you?" Agumon asks looking at the younger version of Tai who was tearing up. As for Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon and Zoe who are in the darkest place they never seen

"I can't believe we are back here?" Kari replied shivering in fear as Ash looks at this place "So this is the dark ocean...it's cold, full of darkness and there's no light." Ash replied just then Zoe spot something

"No...it can't be..." Ash and Kari look and saw it was Zoe's past with her friends then seen what she mean of her doing nothing that made her upset

"You see what I mean guys...I did nothing." she was in tears as Ash walks to her "Zoe I understand you did nothing but it's still not too late to start over." Ash said as Zoe knew she can trust him as she's up on her feet with a proud look

"It's time I keep moving forward and Thanks for your kind words Ash." she said

"No problem." Ash repliedas Kari was more amazed by this and feels the light glowing in her "Ash is right, if we conquered our fears and I will conquer mine." She replied as they see the ocean was gone but led them to Kanto as Kari notice something

"Ash..." the group stops and saw a small Raven-hair boy feels alone at the home he is at feel sad

"That's my memory of my past." Ash replied

Meanwhile back outside Piximon was protecting the others from Tyrannomon's fire breath but is struggling to do so.

'Ash! Pikachu! Kari! Gatomon! Zoe! Tai! Agumon! What are you doing?! Your friends are in trouble! You've got to come back before it's too late! Ash, Tai can you hear me?!'Piximon shouts in his head.

Back with Tai and Agumon.

"I'm never gonna [sniffles] learn how to ride my bike." Young Tai says.

"Don't give up. You can't call it quits now just because of one or two mistakes you've made. Man I've made plenty and I ought to know. You just have to get up and try again." Tai says to his younger self.

"Okay, I'll try." Young Tai says and gets back on his bike.

"We can hold you up." Agumon tells him as he and Tai push young Tai and they cheer him on as he rides by himself.

"Wait Agumon I get it. It's all about overcoming your fear. I was so scared of you digivolving back into SkullGreymon again that I lost it." Tai says.

"You must be a mind reader. That same fear is what stopped me from digivolving to Greymon. But if we really believe in ourselves it'll be just like riding a bike. Greymon, my friend, I'm coming back to you." Agumon says and then they head back.

"We're on our way back." Tai says working with Agumon to push the boat with the oars.

"Right…together." Agumon says.

back with Ash, pikachu, Kari, Gatomon and Zoe

"It's rough (sniffles) bieng a only child with no siblings, my mom was never been this upset before...if only I have a friend." young Ash said to himself

"Don't give up. You can't call it quits now just because of you bieng alone. Someday you will keep moving forward, no need to worry about your problems just don't give up till the end." Ash said to his younger self

"You're right thanks I can cheer my mom up." as Ash see his younger version run to the door then his memory faded

"I understand now." he said with his eyes shut with a smile

"Ash, I believe we all understand now let's meet up with the others." said Kari as they agreed and heading back

Meanwhile Piximon was still struggling to hold Tyrannomon's fire back.

'Can't wait for Ash, Kari, Zoe and Tai any longer! He needs this lesson but I've got to attack!' Piximon says in his mind.

"Agumon digivolve!" Tai shouts and Agumon nods.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon yells and knocks Tyrannomon off his feet.

"Hey he digivolved!" Piplup says and Tokomon cheers. Tyrannomon is charging back until "Volt blast!" said Voltachu send him flying

"It's Voltachu!" said Sora then Nefertimon gives them a hand "Rosetta stone!" she said using Rosetta stone at Tyrannomon "Nefertimon is here too!" said Verity as Kari and Zoe were riding her "My turn and I won't back down! Execute!" as she jump off using her D-tector "Spirit Evolution!" as they see Zoe is somehow digivolve to a fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on its face. It wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above its navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. It also wears purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached.

"Kazemon!" as they all see it "Wow I like her hairstyle!" Mimi replied

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a huge fireball at Tyrannomon.

Kari and Tai then walks up beside Sora unnoticed until they're right next to her.

"You're back!" Sora says in happiness that her friends are back and okay.

Greymon eventually won the battle against Tyrannomon and destroys the black cables as well Greymon give him a toss to the air.

"Together Volt blast! Rosetta stone!" said both Voltachu and Nefertimon use thier attacks "Eat this Hurricane wave!" as Kazemon Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips as three attacks hit Tyrannomon and he's gone

Everyone cheers for Voltachu, Nefertimon, Kazemon and Greymon's victory while Piximon smiles at their accomplishment.

'Well they cut it kind of close but they did it.'Piximon says. Ash was back to normal Sora runs to him along with Mimi "Ash you were remarkable by helping Greymon." said Sora

"Always there to help." as Sora and Mimi hugged him together "And thank you Ash." said Mimi as they let go

"Ash about what you say back there and I want to say Thanks for everything." said Zoe was blushing "No worries Zoe, you were great out there yourself." he said that made her blush more but hides it

"Ash, I want to say you are amazing out there you helped Zoe face her fears." Kari replied

"Well...we all stick together till the end." he said

"you're right and one more thing." she went closer to him as Kari kiss him on the cheek got Ash surprised as she's walking back to the girls "See ya Ash." she said as Ash smiles

Later that day the sun had begun to set and the DigiDestined were about to leave.

"Thank you Piximon. We really learned a lot from you." Matt says.

"Yeah like how to scrub floors and starve half to death." Joe mutters.

"Joe! That's just Joe's stomach talking." Mimi says.

"Far from over your training is. Remember life itself is a training session. Learn all you can." Piximon tells them. Later Piximon watches as they head back into the desert.

'They truly are the DigiDestined. No doubt have I for thou they are sometimes foolish I have seen the love in their hearts. With a little luck they may just succeed and save our Digital World.'Piximon says in his mind but he looks at Ash deep in his mind but smiles.

"Gifted young trainer and no need to worry Ash ketchum you will learn your heritage only time will tell." he said

**thats it of the sixth chapter I made hope you enjoy this version I made of pokemonxDigimon generations and i hope you enjoy this story based on the old version from Chris ketchum and i hope he likes it too and yes it's a huge harem Ash has and adding Ash, Dawn and Kari are the two digimasters and hope you enjoy the battle of the Dragonite appeared, Voltachu, Nefertimon, Kazemon and Greymon battle tyrannomon and CH 7 be in soon after the other stories if you had ideas send pm or reviews enjoy this story**


End file.
